LOVE
by Astalina
Summary: El amor puede tomar muchas formas. Pero en una pareja sólo hay una q te cambia la vida para siempre.
1. CHILD

Ok... sooooo...

nop, no estoy renunciando a mis otras historias y síp, sí he estado trabajando en ellas. Pero dado el tiempo que ha pasado, decidí escribir episodios especiales para cada una de ellas y por ende, me están tomando más tiempo del que preví. Además del trabajo y dos niños pequeños (uno de ellos apenas una beba) revoloteando alrededor de mi lap y haciendo destrozos...

así que necesito de repente desconectarme y atender a la inspiración por los caminos que me llama y sacar de la cabeza historias que se desgarran las palabras por escribirse. Y esta en particular me dominaba bastante.

No es precisamente un one shot. Es algo un poco más compuesto que eso...

DISCLAIMER: La historia es mía, los personajes son de TK.

* * *

.

 **"Parte I - cese."**

 **.**

Kuchiki Rukia dio un largo suspiro tras bajarse del tren. Llevaba cerca de diez minutos de retraso aunque no importaba mucho. A pesar del aire frío, el suéter largo de casshemire que llevaba puesto era más que suficiente para brindarle calor. Por otro lado, todavía era relativamente temprano. Pasaban de las tres de la tarde y aunque tenía que llegar a instalarse, sabía con certeza que la familia de Ichigo no se molestaría por el ligero retraso que llevaba encima.

-Moshi, moshi, Yuzu?

Sin embargo, no era una inconsiderada, Byakuya le había enseñado más que eso.

-Eh, todo bien. Pero voy a demorarme un poco, necesito comprar un par de cosas, todos encargos de tu hermano.

Así que comenzó a andar mientras hablaba por teléfono con la menor de los Kurosaki. Todo el tiempo, en su rostro había una sonrisa. Con los años, la confianza y la amistad entre ambas chicas fue creciendo hasta sentirse casi como prácticamente hermanas. Incluida desde luego que también Karin. Para Rukia era reconfortante saber que podía tener una compañera para cada una de sus facetas. Para las gemelas era refrescante saberse de alguien que las entendiese a ambas. Siendo tan diferentes resultaba difícil tener una mejor amiga en común.

Rukia era el pilar de ambas.

La risa cantarina de Rukia, atrajo la atención de algunos transeúntes. Los tacones de sus botines haciendo eco en los adoquines de la concurrida plaza. Sobra decir que Rukia en su forma humana, había crecido para ser una hermosa jovencita; había logrado alcanzar de menos, la misma estatura que su difunta hermana Hisana y todavía tenía dos años más para crecer; siempre y claro fuese eso cierto de que se alcanza la estatura máxima hasta los veinte. El pelo lo llevaba todavía corto, pero un poco más largo al frente, aunque el mechón rebelde seguía ahí entre ceja y ceja. Y aunque no era tan curva en cuanto al pecho, no era inexistente. Sus piernas largas y su trasero griego le sumaban los puntos faltantes por el busto.

-De acuerdo. ¿Quieres que lleve algo para tí? Sabes que no me molesta hacer encargos.

Se rió de nuevo, respondiendo a un comentario al fondo que sin duda debió de haber sido Karin. Había llegado al pequeño supermercado y se había detenido a dos pasos de la entrada.

-De acuerdo, entonces nos veremos en alrededor de dos horas -informó mirando el reloj en su muñeca. En el fondo había una foto de ella con Hisana. -Descuida sólo traigo un bolso, tomaré un taxi en cuanto termine.

Se adentró a la tienda, todavía sonriendo. La promesa de las fiestas de invierno, le entibiaba el corazón lo suficiente como para permanecer en un estado continuo de bliss. Caminando entre los pasillos de comida, se hizo de una canasta y comenzó a llenarla con unos cuantos víveres. Estaba por tomar una manzana cuando su celular vibró dentro de su bolsillo. Dejó salir una risilla ladina al leer el mensaje. No era otro más que Ichigo.

Rodó los ojos antes de contestar y volvió a guardar el celular para olvidarse de éste, mientras tarareaba una canción. Al tomar la manzana, inevitablemente evocó un recuerdo.

La navidad de hacía un año.

Las mejillas se le tiñeron casi del mismo rojo que del de la manzana que sostenía. La mirada nublada por la ensoñación de aquél íntimo recuerdo. Era difícil asimilar que llevaban cerca de cuatro años juntos. Junto con todos sus cambios y debía dar gracias de que a Urahara se le hubiese ocurrido la genial idea de hacer el cuerpo de Rukia dos años más joven que el de Ichigo; además de que éste último había dejado de crecer en altura desde los diecisiete o de otro modo ella y sus tacones del 12 estarían en serios apuros...

Arrugó el gesto y decidió mejor no llevar manzanas. Era temporada de fresas. Mejor, se dijo, que el pay fuera de fresas.

Al avanzar de regreso hacia los cajeros, el estómago se le contrajo y un fuerte dolor punzante le atravesó el pecho; se llevó las manos al vientre por inercia, intentando contener los espasmos de dolor. Su cuerpo se movió solo, encorvándose, por la periferia pudo observar que dentro del área de pruebas gratis estaban ofreciendo una especie de budín caliente; el vaho se elevaba por el aire dispersándose hasta llenarle los sentidos; nublándole la mente. Sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas y a punto estuvo de soltar la canasta.

Corrió hasta llegar al cajero.

-Por favor, cóbreme esto, en seguida vuelvo.

Y salió en dirección hacia los baños.

Tan pronto como entró, se dirigió hacia el retrete más cercano y vomitó con fuerza. El estómago se le vació al punto de vomitar únicamente saliva, ácido, sangre. Los ojos se le abrieron en alarma y el cuerpo le tembló mientras las mejillas se le mojaban por las lágrimas que aquél espasmo había provocado. Sudó frío durante medio minuto y cuando se hubo calmado, sacó el celular llamando a la única persona capaz de explicar aquello.

 _-¿moshi, moshi?_

 _-_ ¿Urahara san? Hay algo malo con mi gigai.

...

-Gracias por su compra.

Minutos después, Kuchiki Rukia abandonaba la tienda con aire contrito. No había ni un solo remanente del buen humor que la había acompañado antes. Sus tacones ya no hacían clap, clap, clap... sino más bien un lento tap... tap... tap... Tenía los ojos ligeramente rojos por las lágrimas que había derramado durante y después de su llamada al sombrerero. Con el bolso colgado de forma que le atravesara el pecho, dos bolsas de plástico en su mano derecha y el celular en la izquierda, Rukia se halló caminando por las calles del centro de la ciudad de Karakura, la cual había crecido bastante en los últimos años y aparentaba incluso un Tokyo chiquito y joven. Bajo las luces nocturnas, de pronto se detuvo. Dándose cuenta al fin de que el sol se estaba ocultando.

Ya llevaba una hora extra de retraso. Se quedó mirando hacia la nada, con los hombros caídos. Con el eco de lo dicho instantes atrás.

 _-¿Qué quieres decir con que es mi culpa? No he hecho nada que pueda afectarlo._

 _-No he dicho que lo sea Kuchiki san. Solamente dije que el gigai está en perfectas condiciones, no hay nada anormal en el registro que llevo de éste._

 _-¿Entonces soy yo? ¿Es mi alma? ¿Es el Hogyoku? -había contestado desesperada, en contraste con el tono serio y calmado del rubio._

 _-Probablemente ambas. Quizá sea un rechazo._

 _El corazón a Rukia se le había detenido por un angustioso segundo._

 _-Sabíamos los riesgos Kuchiki san. Sabíamos que ésto podía pasar._

Lo sabía. Pero no había esperado que fuese tan pronto. La promesa de una vida entera con su nakama, se estaba desvaneciendo frente a sus ojos. Y todo porque su estúpida alma era incapaz de aplacar al Hogyoku.

El celular comenzó a sonar con insistencia, semi despertando a la morena de su trance. Levantó la mano para mirar el nombre de quien llamaba en la pantalla, había dos posibles llamadas a contestar, la primera era de Yuzu, seguramente preocupada por el repentino retraso. La segunda era de su nii sama.

El cuerpo le comenzó a temblar, los ojos se le empezaron a llenar de nuevas lágrimas y el aire comenzó a ser insuficiente tras el excesivo palpitar de su corazón acelerado. Se estaba hiperventilando.

 _"Tan pronto como esto deje de funcionar, Rukia. Deberás volver a la sociedad de almas. A la mansión Kuchiki. No olvides que esto es sólo temporal."_

Rukia se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sujetándosela. El pecho le subía y bajaba y su cuerpo se encorvó hacia el frente.

-Oye niña, ¿estás bien? -preguntó una anciana que se acercó preocupada al verla.

 _"No importa el tiempo que sea Rukia. Será el suficiente para que tengas una vida conmigo."_

Rukia negó con la cabeza varias veces. Llorando. Viendo el rostro del hombre al que amaba sonriendo.

-No... -Balbuceó. Dejándose atender por la extraña. -No... -repitió.

 _"Este gigai te hará humana. Envejecerás igual que uno. Aunque ciertas funciones estarán limitadas."_

La visión se le nubló, el aire se fue disminuyendo, volviéndose pesado. La expresión agradecida de Urahara dibujándose al último.

 _"Nadie más puede albergar al Hogyoku sin corromperlo, ahora que Aizen está muerto."_

Una fuerte exclamación se dejó escuchar, al ser soltada por varios transeúntes que veían la escena. La imagen inconsciente de la joven de piel blanca como la nieve y cabellos negros como la noche, yaciendo en medio del camino de la banqueta de adoquines. Rukia se había desmayado, había un ligero hilillo de sangre escurriendo por uno de los poros de su nariz.

.

 **"Parte II - hide."**

 **.**

Isshin tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa de la cocina. Karin y Yuzu estaban ahí con él, todavía esperando a Rukia.

-¿Y dices que te dijo que llegaría hace una hora? -inquirió pensativo.

Yuzu asintió igualmente preocupada.

-Sí, aunque en realidad ya lleva cerca de dos retrasada.

-Esto no es usual en Rukia nee -añadió Karin -Ella no es débil y puede cuidarse sola pero, sin su habilidad como shinigami y con el Hogyoku activo dentro de ella, no tiene muchas oportunidades que digamos.

Los demás asintieron. Isshin siguió dándole vueltas al asunto en su cabeza. Si aquello era cierto, y sabía que lo era, en teoría no debería de preocuparse mucho. Desde el final de la guerra santa el Hogyoku no había dado mayor problema, ¿por qué darlo ahora? Pero por otro lado, quedaba evidente que los tres tenían ese mal presentimiento que tiene la familia entre sí cuando presiente el peligro para algunos de sus miembros.

Al final, Isshin dejó salir el aire rendido.

-Me temo que solamente podemos esperar.

Entonces el teléfono sonó, atrayendo la atención de los presentes; Yuzu levantó la bocina.

-Clínica Kurosaki. -Los ojos de la joven se abrieron como platos.

Mientras los demás escuchaban atentos. Y sus expresiones cambiaban igual que las de ella.

-Sí. Es mi hermana señor... No, es la prometida de mi hermano.

Isshin se levantó al instante, poniéndose su bata de médico y dirigiéndose hacia la salida sin despegar la vista de Yuzu y Karin comenzó a llamar a Urahara por su celular.

-Entre la novena y décima, cerca del parque de juegos, entendido -repitió, pasando el mensaje silencioso a su padre, con la pura mirada, colgando después el teléfono.

El hombre salió con Karin pisándole los talones.

-Escucha, sombrero y sandalias, tenemos una emergencia.

...

Isshin esperaba afuera de la habitación de Ichigo, con los brazos cruzados y los párpados apretados. Urahara estaba adentro con Rukia, revisando el estado de su gigai y el hogyoku dentro de ella.

Había sido el inicio de una noche caótica. Y de momento sólo esperaba el que todo estuviese bien. Los ecos de lo que había acontecido horas atrás, todavía le ensordecían los oídos. Deseaba borrar la imagen de una desvanecida Rukia.

 _"Tiene el pulso acelerado y la presión baja papá."_

 _"¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió?"_

 _"No sabemos con exactitud. Sencillamente se desmayó."_

 _"Kisuke!"_

 _"Descuida Isshin, sus signos vitales están estables. Pero es mejor trasladarla a la clínica. Sólo allí puedo darte un diagnóstico completo."_

 _"A partir de ahora nos haremos cargo. La llevaremos a nuestra clínica."_

 _"Entendido señor, sólo firme la siguiente alta por favor."_

La puerta se abrió de pronto, dejando salir al ex capitán del doceavo escuadrón. Isshin abrió los ojos en seguido, irguiéndose también en el acto; la preocupación bailaba en sus pupilas.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?

Urahara dejó salir un leve suspiro, algo cansado, pero sonreía levemente.

-Físicamente exhausta, pero nada verdaderamente grave -aseguró, dejando que su compañero suspirara en alivio. -Sin embargo, el Hogyoku está desprendiendo una gran cantidad de energía -advirtió, el moreno le miró preocupado y serio -Me temo que no podrá abandonar la casa hasta que regrese Ichigo. Es lo mejor, sólo así estará a salvo.

-Entonces, ¿la razón? -inquirió ansioso.

Urahara dejó caer los hombros, extendiendo un poco la sonrisa cansada.

-Estabas en lo cierto, viejo amigo. Aunque no sé cómo se lo esté tomando ella, está muy asustada. Creo que es seguro decir que eres mucho más apropiado que yo para consolarla. Dado que eres el padre de quien ella ama.

Siendo honestos, Isshin no sabía exactamente qué sentir o qué estaba sintiendo más bien. Por un lado estaba preocupado, por el otro estaba agradecido. Pero lo que quedaba claro era que no había reaccionado como había previsto con anterioridad en el respecto a ese asunto.

Quería a Rukia como a una hija. Tenía una gran deuda con ella. No iba a dejarla sola ahora.

-Entiendo. Muchas gracias Kisuke.

El aludido se retiró en cuanto el moreno entró en la habitación. Ya informaría a las gemelas del resultado del diagnóstico hecho a Rukia, para luego retirarse hacia su tienda. De momento, no había nada más que él pudiera hacer.

-¿Rukia chan?

Cuando Isshin entró en la habitación, lo primero que notó fue lo pequeña que se veía Rukia oculta bajo las cobijas de aquella cama; lo extraña que se veía en la habitación de un chico que no fuera otro más que su hijo y, al mismo tiempo, como embonaba dentro de todo ese cuadro ajeno. Lo segundo que notó, fue que la morena estaba dormitando.

Suspiró.

Pasó cerca de una hora, durante la cual las gemelas habían hecho acto de presencia. Yuzu, incluso, había dejado una bandeja con sopa de miso y jugo de uva servido en vaso grande con hielo. Al final se había ido a dormir, dejando al hombre solo con la tercera hija. Isshin se sentó a un lado de la cama y esperó. No pasó mucho tiempo tras haber hecho aquello, que Rukia finalmente abrió los ojos.

Para ella había sido tan sólo como un parpadeo. Un limbo en el que oía y sentía todo incluso si no podía moverse, si no podía abrir los ojos. Así que no resultó sorpresa el encontrarse con la imagen del hombre a su lado.

-Isshin san

El hombre le sonreía con ternura.

-¿Cómo te sientes Rukia?

Ella inhaló y exhaló antes de responder, sintiendo la confianza envolverla hasta hacerla sentir cómoda.

-Como si un millar de hollows me hubiesen pasado encima -bromeó, logrando atraer una sonrisa divertida a los labios del hombre. Un poco más seria prosiguió. -Me retumba la cabeza y el estómago lo siento hecho tripas.

-Es normal dado el estado en el que te encuentras.

Aquello fue como una espina en el corazón de ella. Se sentía débil, y de una muy mala manera. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-Lo lamento... -sollozó.

Isshin le envolvió la mano con las suyas propias al instante, con preocupación y amor reflejados en toda la expresión de su cuerpo.

-Oh Rukia chan! No hay nada de qué disculparse. Siempre supimos que esto era posible, incluso si no lo reconocíamos.

Rukia siguió llorando.

-Pero no seré capaz de sobrellevarlo, el Hogyoku me rechazará y Niisama querrá que regrese de inmediato. E Ichigo... ¡Oh Dios mío, Ichigo! Él... él...

Isshin besó los nudillos de la mano de Rukia. El corazón se le había entibiado al verla tan desesperada y abrumada.

-Él siempre estará contigo Rukia chan. No importa el resultado.

-Pero la promesa de una vida juntos...!

-La tendrán -le aseguró interrumpiéndola -Esto no es algo que vaya a separarlos. Al contrario; los unirá aún más mi niña. Y sé que Byakuya opinará lo mismo. Tengo mucho que agradecerte Rukia chan... No has parado ni un sólo momento, de traer felicidad a esta familia. Especialmente ahora.

Rukia no dijo nada más. Completamente conmovida por las palabras del hombre que siempre la había hecho sentir como familia, se había dejado caer en dirección a éste, que la recibió en un fuerte y cálido abrazo. Rukia se dejó envolver, escondiéndose en el pecho de él mientras lloraba en el alivio de sus emociones.

-Arigatou... Isshin san.

.

 **"Parte III - inocencia."**

 **.**

Inoue Orihime estiró ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza, dejando salir un gran bostezo. La universidad había sido particularmente agobiante el día de hoy. Keioo después de todo era una de las más estrictas y reconocidas, casi al mismo nivel que Todai. Sus manos descansaron en su cabeza y comenzó a masajearse con las yemas el cuero cabelludo. La escuela de enfermería era pesada durante exámenes de práctica.

-Estuviste asombrosa Inoue.

La aludida salió de la sala de práctica seguida de una de sus compañeras de la escuela de enfermería; una rubia casi de la misma altura y complexión que ella.

-Gracias Ino chan. Por un momento pensé que no dejaría de temblar.

-Nos pasa a todos supongo. Aunque por fortuna nada grave, creo que todos pasamos.

Caminaban por los pasillos de la facultad hasta salir a la explanada de la misma, dispuestas a retirarse tras dar por concluido un estresante día de estudios.

-¡Qué alegría! Ahora sí puedo irme a festejar con Tatsuki chan y los demás.

-Es admirable que mantengas una amistad de tantos años.

-Bueno es fácil dado que-

-¡Inoue!

Ambas se pararon en seco, volteando a ver al intruso.

-Kurosaki kun -reconoció la aludida.

Ichigo avanzó hasta quedar en frente de ella, se veía algo apenado y a la vez con prisa.

-Perdona la molestia, pero ¿traerás tu cargador por casualidad? Olvidé el mío en el dormitorio y necesito hablar a mi casa con urgencia. -Explicó, rascándose distraidamente la nuca con una mano.

Orihime parpadeó, antes de decidirse a sacar su propio celular de su bolso.

-¿Por qué no te llevas mi celular? -ofreció.

Él enarcó una ceja algo inseguro.

-¿no lo ocuparás?

Ella dejó caer los hombros restándole importancia.

-Ya estoy libre. Además verás a Ishida kun en tu siguiente examen, ¿cierto?- él asintió. -Puedes entregárselo a él, vendrá con nosotros después de todo a recibir a Tatsuki chan y a Sado kun.

-Está arreglado entonces. Muchas gracias Inoue. -Sonrió agradecido, tomando el teléfono que ella le ofrecía y luego hizo una corta reverencia a ambas.-Con permiso.

-Pasa.

Volvieron a empezar a caminar. Hasta que después de unos cuantos pasos, Orihime sintió insoportable la mirada que le estaba dando su compañera.

-¿Qué ocurre? -cuestionó algo nerviosa.

-Pensaba en lo extraño que es -respondió ésta, con la mano en la barbilla en gesto pensativo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El que ustedes dos no sean novios.

Orihime casi se cae al suelo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero qué dices!

Ino por el contrario, no perdió la seriedad de su expresión y se apresuró a explicar toda emocionada.

-Piénsalo mujer, ambos son atractivos, se conocen desde la secundaria y ambos están estudiando en el campo de la medicina. ¡Es la historia de amor perfecta! -Declaró, con los ojos llenos de estrellas.

Orihime, ya recuperada, negó con la cabeza de un lado a otro. Si tan sólo ella supiera, se dijo.

-No. Te equivocas. La historia de amor perfecta es la que él tiene con su prometida.

Ino se quedó perpleja.

-¿Prometida? No me digas que está por casarse.

-Lo está. -Sonrió.

La rubia le miró intentando ver si en el semblante de su amiga había el más mínimo atisbo de celos o tristeza. No encontró ninguno, pero igual presionó.

-Igual podrías robárselo.

Orihime dejó salir una risa cantarina.

-Créeme es imposible para mí hacer eso. Ella es una de mis más preciadas amigas y la única capaz de hacerlo verdaderamente feliz. Además... él está muy enamorado de ella.

...

Orihime llegó a su casa media hora después, dado que vivía en un pequeño departamento cerca de la universidad de Keio, cortesía de Yoruichi, mismo que compartía con Tatsuki. En cuanto llegó, se fue directo al sillón de la sala, dejando salir un largo suspiro.

 _"Harían la pareja perfecta"_

No era la primera vez que escuchaba eso. Pero si la primera desde el inicio del semestre, cuando Ichigo y Rukia se comprometieron. Hubo un tiempo en el que ella también creía en esas palabras. En la posibilidad de tener algo significativo con el shinigami sustituto.

A pesar de los eventos ocurridos durante la guerra contra los Quincies, a pesar de lo mucho que se había demostrado la fortaleza del lazo de Ichigo y Rukia, e incluso con la inminente amenaza de que Ichigo no volvería al mundo de los vivos; se había permitido soñar con la posibilidad de que el muchacho aceptara y devolviera sus sentimientos.

Orihime negó con la cabeza recordando aquello. Había sido tan ingenua.

 _Entonces, estaban todos reunidos en la Sociedad de Almas, tras haber sido expulsados de la pelea. Todos estaban esperando el desenlace de ésta. Renji, Byakuya, Rukia e Ichigo seguían en la dimensión zero junto con Aizen y Yuwach. Cuando se informó que habían regresado victoriosos, Orihime había corrido a curar las heridas de los cuatro, sin embargo, sólo Renji y Byakuya estaban ahí._

 _"Ellos dos volverán más tarde." Había dicho Byakuya. Y nadie le discutió._

 _Una semana después, en el mundo humano, de nuevo estaban reunidos todos, esta vez donde Urahara. Ichigo regresaría. Y aunque algunos en el mundo humano seguían con el deseo de comprobar que Rukia estaba bien igual que el resto, Orihime sabía que Ichigo no volvería a menos que dicha joven estuviese a salvo. Así que no habría de qué preocuparse, ya vería después a Rukia._

 _Las puertas del senkaimon se habían abierto entonces, y el rostro de Orihime se había iluminado con una amplia sonrisa abierta que llegaba hasta sus irises grises. Frente a ella salía el shinigami daiko en perfecto estado._

 _-Kurosaki k...!_

 _Sin embargo, la expresión cambió en cuanto sus ojos descubrieron la figura que venía detrás de él, casi como si estuviese resguardánose bajo la figura de éste, y sorprendentemente de la mano con él._

 _Era Rukia._

 _Pero había algo diferente en ella. Vestía una yukata blanca con un obi rosa palo y su clásica melena suelta ligeramente larga, su expresión había cambiado un poco, todo en ella denotaba cambio, incluso se veía más alta. Y fue entonces que lo percibió. El poder del Hogyoku latiendo con fuerza en el centro del alma de la morena. Ya no era una shinigami, ni tampoco un alma del Sereitei, ni mucho menos un alma errante mortal o un hollow. Salvo por la falta de la cadena, era un alma humana. Viva._

 _E Ichigo estaba a su lado, protegiéndola. Donde siempre y como siempre había estado. Pero había algo diferente también en el modo en el que la protegía, casi como a una cría. No. Como a una amante._

 _Los hombros de Orihime cayeron al entender de qué iba el cambio._

 _"Kuchiki san ha vuelto a resguardar el Hogyoku en su interior. Al ser la única que no pediría nada de éste, es la más apropiada en resguardarlo." Había explicado Urahara tras las respectivas bienvenidas. -Le daré el mismo gigai diseñado para que el hogyoku termine por volverla humana, cuando esa vida termine aquí, el Hogyoku desaparecerá con ella. Es lo mejor._

 _Orihime observó a la pareja. Ichigo se veía preocupado, pero no había forma de negar el amor que refulgía en sus orbes cuando miraba a Rukia. Sin embargo, Rukia había permanecido cabizbaja, no se veía feliz, sino lo contrario._

 _¿Qué estaba pasando?_

 _..._

 _"Tengo miedo Inoue", le había dicho la morena. "Hay tantas cosas que pueden salir mal. No dejo de entrometerme en la vida de Ichigo además. Y mi Niisama..."_

 _Orihime lo había pensado detenidamente. Y fue entonces que decidió honrar sus sentimientos por Ichigo haciendo feliz al objeto de su afecto._

 _"Kuchiki san", le llamo sonriendo. "Kurosaki kun siempre fue feliz al lado de su madre. Lo sé porque Tatsuki chan me lo dijo. Pero como pasaron las cosas acabó por perder la felicidad y la luz en su camino. Entonces llegaste tú, como luz en medio de una tormentosa noche hasta transformarlo."_

 _Rukia le miraba perpleja, Orihime le sonrió aún más conmovida. Sí, estaba haciendo lo correcto, se dijo._

 _"Como yo lo veo Kuchiki san, Kurosaki kun volvió a ser feliz gracias a ti." Orihime casi fue capaz de sentir la nube abrumadora de sentimientos que envolvió a Rukia entonces, ahora era tan claro leerla. "Tu hermano también, se puede ver que te ama demasiado. Por ende, ninguno va a obligarte a hacer nada, ni siquiera Urahara. Incluso el mismo Isshin san sería el primero en abogar por ti. Lo que quiero decir es, que puedes decir que no quieres esto. Pero puedo ver que lo quieres. Lo deseas."_

 _La morena agachó la cabeza, contrita. Orihime le levantó el rostro de la misma forma en que Rukia había hecho con ella con anterioridad._

 _"Y sé que todos ellos son capaces de verlo también, porque todos y cada uno de ellos desean que seas feliz Rukia. En especial Kurosaki kun" La voz se le quebró entonces. "Que se nota lo mucho que desea tenerte en su vida para siempre."_

 _"Inoue."_

 _"Muchas cosas pueden salir mal Kuchiki san. Pero cuando ustedes dos están juntos, todo siempre es para mejorar."_

De eso ya hacían cuatro años, recordó. El cuerpo de Rukia había resultado ser, en edad humana, tres años más joven que el del resto. Byakuya había deseado darle a Rukia los medios para que viviera sola, pero Isshin se había negado rotundamente y había sido apoyado por sus hijas, quienes adoraban a Rukia.

 _"Es mi tercera hija",_ había dicho. Y había sido suficiente. Además, Ichigo se había ido a Tokyo junto con el resto, (después, claro, de un año sabático que empleó para viajar con la morena) mientras Rukia había tenido que quedarse atrás en Karakura. Apenas este último año habían vuelto a juntarse en la misma ciudad y ya estaban comprometidos.

E incluso aún ahora, todavía podía recordar las palabras dichas entonces por ambos y cómo de alguna manera, eran las mismas que ella tenía atoradas en el pecho. Cómo ambos confesaron haber sentido lo mismo durante aquellos dieciocho meses negros...

 _"Cada vez que pienso en ti, mi cuerpo no responde, no puedo moverme. Mi corazón late más rápido, me duele el pecho. Y sólo pude suprimirlo."_

 _"Traté de olvidar. Muchas veces, una y otra vez. Y sin embargo, todavía te extrañé."_

Cómo era lo que ella sintió durante incluso mucho tiempo después de darse por vencida.

 _"La persona a la que le sonríe Kurosaki kun no soy yo."_

Hacía mucho de aquello, pero había ratos en los que todavía dolía un poco, de forma intermitente, pero sólo un poco.

.

 **"Parte IV - love."**

 **.**

Kurosaki Ichigo nunca fue un muchacho cursi. Jamás le interesó si quiera la sola idea de compartir su vida con alguien más, sencillamente porque no quería compartir y punto. Siendo más francos, porque dentro del trauma de culpa en el que estaba hundido, la idea de la felicidad estaba prohibida para él.

Hasta que llegó Rukia.

No hasta que la conoció. No. Siendo francos, dudaba el que ella misma se conociera por completo. Así que, ¿cómo podría él saberlo? Lo que sí, quedaba claro, era que nadie la conocía tanto como él. A veces pecaba de negar lo anterior diciendose que la conocía más de lo que ella se conocía así misma. Pero sabía que era un camino de ida y vuelta y que, por tanto, ella lo conocía a él más de lo que se conocía a sí mismo.

Eran una extraña paradoja.

Más que amigos. Menos que amantes.

Los términos "mejores amigos" y "almas gemelas" jamás les harían justicia. No eran para nada iguales y aún así se asemejaban bastante. Eran más bien el complemento del otro. Dos caras de una misma moneda. Ying y Yang. E Ichigo veía esto como una especie de ley natural, para nada cursi. Sencillamente algo que es. Porque él no era cursi. No era un "novio pegajoso" al pendiente exageradamente sobreprotector sobre su novia.

Al menos en su cabeza así era.

Era por eso quizá, que no le daba importancia al hecho de que Rukia no regresase siempre sus llamadas, ni sus mails o sus mensajes. A veces él también pecaba de olvidarse de contestarle. Era normal.

Hasta que dejaba de serlo.

Y todo era parte de ese lazo que compartía con ella. Sabía, con seguridad, _cuándo_ había que preocuparse.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no puede contestarme Yuzu?

- _Ya te lo dije oniichan, Rukia neechan está dormida._

Y ahora mismo, era _ése_ cuándo.

Ichigo se masajeó las sienes, tratando de calmarse los nervios para no enfadarse al teléfono.

-Escucha Yuzu, estoy preocupado. Se supone llegó desde ayer por la tarde a Karakura, lo sé porque ella me lo dijo por mensaje, pero no ha vuelto a comunicarse conmigo desde entonces y el día casi se acaba. -Expresó sin poder evitar el que la desesperación se reflejara en sus palabras. -Todas las veces que he llamado ha estado dormida y su celular ha estado apagado desde ayer por la noche.

- _No entiendo qué quieres decir oniichan._

 _"_ ¡Argh!", gritó mentalmente, con ganas de arrancarse los cabellos. -Quiero decir, que o bien está evitándome por una razón que obviamente no sé o que le pasa algo muy malo.

La línea se quedó en silencio un instante, un instante en el que el corazón de Ichigo palpitó con preocupación. ¿Y si había una especie de nueva amenaza? ¿Un nuevo enemigo quizá? Al final Yuzu suspiró.

- _No voy a darte razones oniichan, pero está evitándote._

Por alguna extraña razón, Ichigo sintió ganas de querer estrellarse el rostro contra la pared, una y otra vez. Hasta ahora caía en cuenta de que la amenaza era más fácil de lidiar a que una enfadada Rukia. Dejó salir el aire con frustración.

-Está bien Yuzu no te pondré en el medio. Sólo dile que mañana regreso a Karakura.

- _¡¿Tan pronto?!_

Ichigo enarcó una ceja, extrañado de la alarma en la voz de su hermana.

-Es sólo un día antes de lo previsto Yuzu. No es la gran cosa.

 _-Bueno, no. Es sólo que... queríamos pasar más tiempo con Rukia neechan. Pero está bien oniichan, te veremos mañana._

Tuuut... Tuuut... Tuuut.

Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco. Perplejo. Miró la pantalla del celular de Inoue todavía incrédulo. Su hermana le había colgado.

Ahora sí estaba seguro de que algo extraño y por de más grave estaba pasando, sobre todo si sus hermanas estaban involucradas en el asunto. Porque donde metía la pata Yuzu, se jalaba a Karin con ella.

Maldijo el tener que quedarse un día más en Tokyo.

...

La lluvia incesante continuo durante toda la mañana, se había desatado desde la madrugada y se negaba a ceder. Rukia miraba recargada en la ventana, las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban pegadas al cristal. Sentada en la cama, hecha una bolita, las piernas recogidas, sostenidas por ambos brazos y el rostro descansando por la barbilla sobre las rodillas.

En la habitación tan carente de sonido propio, sólo rejurgía el murmullo de la lluvia.

Sin poder hacer nada más que hundirse, perderse en los recuerdos. Su mente viajó hacia una tarde muy parecida a ésta. Aunque el frío quizá no tan intenso...

 _Era verano entonces y ella e Ichigo habían decidido ir a Kyoto durante las épocas de festivales. Ichigo seguía deseoso de cumplir su promesa de enseñarle a Rukia el mundo y todo lo que éste tenía por ofrecerle; y qué mejor que empezar por Japón. Tenían una vida juntos y ya después podrían seguir con el resto de los países._

 _Habían pasado el día en la playa, desde tempranas horas de la mañana. Felices vagando de aquí a allá, de puesto en puesto. Brincando, discutiendo, peleando y riendo._

 _Hasta que la lluvia los atrapó cuando ni siquiera habían reservado un lugar dónde quedarse._

 _-¿No hiciste reservación?_

 _-La habría hecho si no hubieses corrido como loca por todo el pueblo._

 _-No trates de echarme la culpa a mí bakamono._

 _Se gritaban mientras corrían debajo de la lluvia por las calles de Kyoto, tratando de hallar una posada con habitaciones vacías en época de vacaciones._

 _Algo difícil en realidad._

 _-Una habitación por favor._

 _Aunque no imposible._

 _Ichigo tomó la llave, agradeciendo tras dar un adelanto del cobro y dirigiéndose con Rukia a su lado hacia la habitación. Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron como platos al ver el objeto en manos de él._

 _-¿Sólo una?_

 _Ichigo enarcó una ceja, ambos entrando al ascensor._

 _-¿Cuál es el problema?_

 _-Ichigo no estamos casados, no es correcto compartir cuarto, ya no digamos un futón._

 _Él rodó los ojos con fastidio. El descaro de ella, se dijo._

 _-Pues no te importó cuando tuviste que dormir en mi clóset._

 _-¡Eso es totalmente diferente! -exclamó al instante. Las puertas del ascensor abriéndose para dejarlos en el tercer piso._

 _-Fallo en ver dicha diferencia. -Murmuró a pasos ya de la habitación que les tocaba._

 _-¡Porque eres un idiota! Si mi Niisama se entera._

 _-¿Qué? -Le encaró. La seriedad y el desafío en los ojos de él terminaron por callarla. Ichigo se veía molesto, pero de una manera enteramente diferente. -Anda, dime, ¿qué es lo que va a hacerme?_

 _Rukia pasó saliva compungida, mas no dijo nada y entró después de él en la habitación. Ichigo cerró la puerta tras ellos._

 _..._

 _Una hora más tarde, ambos estaban secos, tras haberse dado una ducha por separado, he de hacer notar. Ichigo al final, por supuesto. Cuando salió del baño, la morena estaba sentada cabizbaja en un lado de la cama._

 _-Estás terriblemente callada. -Notó. Ella siguió igual. Su mirada se fijó en la cama matrimonial y entonces entendió un poco de qué iba aquello, aunque no lo captaba del todo. Trató de restarle seriedad con una broma. -Puedes amarrarme si lo deseas. -Una mala broma. -Rukia. -Presionó, ella siguió sin hablar, sin mirarlo siquiera. -O...k_

 _Suspiró cansado. Y cuando estaba por darse la vuelta, ella le habló tenuemente._

 _-¿Es que no te causo ni el más mínimo atisbo de emoción?_

 _Así que eso era, comprendió al fin. Eran pareja ahora y esa era la diferencia. Antes, no tenían que preocuparse porque algo fuera a pasar, encerrados en el más y el menos, en el nakama, no tenían que pensar en lo que significaba un gesto tan íntimo para una pareja el dormir juntos._

 _Ichigo avanzó hacia ella, parándose frente a ésta. Su mano derecha resbaló con lentitud por el largo del brazo izquierdo de ella, usando sólo los nudillos, le acarició desde el hombro hasta la muñeca._

 _-No tienes... idea. -Susurró con voz ahogada. -Rukia -Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos._

 _-Ichigo -susurró justo antes de que él le aprisionara la boca con la suya._

 _Fue un beso largo, labio con labio, el aire aún entrando a sus pulmones, pero la respiración cada vez más entrecortada. Las manos de Rukia se hallaron en el pecho de Ichigo, arrugando la playera limpia, su cuerpo se irguió intentando embonar en el de él. Ichigo la recibió abrazándola, pasando las manos de su rostro hacia su espalda, hasta instalarse en sus caderas._

 _Cayendo sobre el colchón. La levantó y la acomodó, besándola una y otra vez. Aquí y allá._

 _-Ichigo -gimió, intentando separarse._

 _-Lo sé. -respondió éste. Sosteniéndose sobre los brazos para no aplastarla con su cuerpo. Y respirando hondo para calmarse las ganas. La miró a los ojos.-Tenemos una vida juntos Rukia. Puedo esperar. Pero no olvides, que desde ya tu vida me pertenece. Así como a ti te pertenece la mía._

 _¡Oh, cómo habían pasado aquella noche! Envueltos en el calor del abrazo del otro, en medio de caricias, besos y promesas. Con el golpeteo de la lluvia sobre el cristal de las ventanas._

La puerta se abrió entonces, las gemelas asomándose por ésta. Yuzu llevaba un plato en sus manos cubiertas por guantes de cocina y Karin llevaba una jarra, junto con tes vasos, de vidrio con jugo de uva en hielo.

-Oneechan, ¿podemos pasar? Trajimos el almuerzo.

Rukia se despegó de la ventana para mirarlas y sonrió. Reacomodándose en la cama y reprochándose no llevar nada más que un suéter holgado de lana por encima de su ropa interior; aunque sabía que a ellas poco les importaba. La querían de igual manera.

-Claro. Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

-Y de aburrimiento -le recordó Karin, entrando junto con su hermana, ambas sonriendo.

-Lo sé. -Concedió Rukia -en especial, desde que tengo prohibido hablar con Ichigo.

-Querrás decir fastidiarlo -corrigió Karin.

-Es lo mismo -respondió ella.

Las tres rieron y se dedicaron a almorzar. En algún punto la conversación volvió al punto presente y Yuzu no pudo evitar mirar contrita a Rukia.

-Lo siento onechan. Oniichan regresará temprano a la noche el día de hoy.

Rukia suspiró sonriéndole con ternura.

-Descuida Yuzu, no es como que se haya adelantado mucho. Además... no creo que pueda prolongar por más tiempo esta charla, incluso si lo deseo.

Karin hizo una mueca, aunque se notaba que también estaba preocupada por ella.

-Todo saldrá bien. Papá te lo dijo. Te preocupas demasiado.

-Quizá. -Concedió, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo la misma mueca.

Fue entonces que el movimiento terminó haciendo que la luz cayera sobre un pequeño objeto en el dedo anular izquierdo de Rukia. Un anillo sencillo de compromiso. Tal resplandor, captó de inmediato la atención de Yuzu.

-Oye oneechan -le habló con timidez. -¿pudieras decirme algo?

-¿Sobre qué?

-Bueno, me gustaría saber más sobre mi hermano y tú. -Dijo, nerviosa.

-¿Qué exactamente?

Yuzu se sonrojo sobremanera. Rukia la miró confusa parpadeando. Karin rodó los ojos fastidiada y soltó.

-¿Cuándo fue que empezaron a follar como conejos?

-¿Q-qué?!

-¡Karin chan! -le regañó la rubia, mientras Rukia intentaba componerse.

-Era broma. El ambiente tenso y cursi me fastidia, tenía que romper el hielo.

-Pero no de esa forma. -Reprochó -Lo lamento mucho onechan

-Está bien Yuzu. -Sonrió, luego miró a Karin -Supongo que tú también quieres saber.

La aludida sacudió los hombros.

-Necesito material para chantajear a mi hermano. Descuida, tú estás a salvo. -Aseguró, guiñándole un ojo.

Rukia rió divertida.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué quieren saber?

-¡Su primer beso! -Gritó Yuzu entusiasmada.

-Mejor el inicio, ¿cómo fue que mi estúpido hermano se te declaró? -cuestionó, cruzando los brazos.

Rukia miró a una y luego a otra, todavía sonriendo. Ninguna de las dos fallaba a las expectativas de lo que era una amistad entre chicas.

-En realidad, ambas ocurrieron al mismo tiempo. -Confesó.

Yuzu y Karin la miraron confusas.

Y así la historia empezó.

 _"Date prisa enana."_

 _Era el principio de la primavera, hacía cuatro años, el inicio de un nuevo ciclo con el calor ya en el aire. Los amigos de Ichigo habían decidido ir a la playa a despedirlos a ambos, puesto que en dos días más, partirían en su viaje por Japón en ese año sabático que el pelinaranjo había decidido tomar. Y era raro que Rukia se retrasara tanto._

 _"No me digas enana, zanahoria parlante." -respondió ésta desde el segundo piso._

 _Cuando comenzó a bajar las escaleras, Ichigo la miró con reproche, listo para soltar otro de sus sarcásticos comentarios. Pero al verla, sencillamente se quedó mudo._

 _Un ligero vestido de playa de colores tierra (rojo, café oscuro y beige) a rayas, le cubría el cuerpo, a medio muslo y de cuello halter. Con un sombrero grande y su bolsa de chappy playera. Rukia enarcó una ceja, al notar el sonroje en las mejillas del chico._

 _"¿Qué te ocurre?"_

 _Él se espabiló al oírla._

 _"Nada. Vámonos ya." Contestó queriendo sonar molesto y terminando sonando nervioso._

 _Rukia lo dejó estar, permitiendo que la tomara de la mano, como llevaba haciéndolo desde que regresaran al mundo humano esta vez, para quedarse._

 _Había sido un día muy divertido, recordó Rukia. Desde jugar en el agua, hasta romper sandías y hacer una pequeña competencia de voley ball playero. Terminando por la fogata en la arena._

 _Sin saber cómo, se hallaron separados del grupo, cerca del arrecife._

 _No paraban de hablar. Y Rukia no podía dejar de reír en ciertos momentos. Era la primera vez que compartían de aquella manera. Con la luna ya puesta en el cielo, todavía algo distante bajo el fuerte resplandor del atardecer sobre el rugir de las olas chocando en la arena, contra las rocas. Compartiendo miradas y roces no intencionados. Caminando cada vez más cerca del otro. Contando anécdotas, compartiendo las cosas que no habían sido compartidas antes._

 _Sentados en algún punto. La luz del atardecer desvaneciéndose, las farolas del muelle encendiéndose. Las sonrisas todavía en sus labios mientras seguían conversando. Silenciosa y distraidamente, sus manos acercándose la una a la otra sobre la arena. Meñiques encontrándose y enredándose el uno en el otro. Ichigo hablando sin detenerse, dedicándole miradas de vez en vez, mientras Rukia escuchaba entretenida y feliz; ambos desentendidos de las intenciones ocultas en sus movimientos, las manos amoldándose en su contacto hasta posarse una sobre la otra. La luz del sol muriendo al tiempo en que ambas miradas se clavaron en la otra, con el agarre de sus manos haciendo sincronización. Los ojos cerrándose y los rostros atrayéndose mutuamente, inclinándose hasta lograr que los belfos de ambos se tocasen en un casto beso._

 _Y las olas volvieron a golpear las rocas, levantándose en el acto, salpicando, saltando en el aire. La luna brillando intensamente en el cielo, entera, blanca y muda testigo de aquél intercambio de afecto. Un instante que en su momento había parecido ser eterno, sin ruido y al mismo tiempo captando toda la música a su alrededor, el sonido del viento, el mar, la sal, el calor, el frío..._

 _Terminó el contacto. Y las frente se tocaron, las miradas agachadas. Lentamente volvieron a erguirse hasta mirarse. En ese intercambio de miradas, nada se dijo y todo se supo. Habían terminado siendo mucho más que amigos y un poco más que simples amantes._

 _Sonrieron y luego, poco a poco, terminaron riendo, cada vez con más fuerza. Y se besaron de nuevo._

 _Una y otra vez._

 _Volvieron con el grupo, tomados de la mano como ya era costumbre. Y como era una marca clásica en ellos, los demás se dieron cuenta del cambio._

 _Siguieron discutiendo después, sobre lo que eso había significado y sobre lo que no. Mientras se besaban entre comentarios sarcásticos._

 _Había sido el inicio de su larga relación. Y contrario a lo que se hubiese esperado, Ichigo había sido el que había buscado a Byakuya pidiendo audiencia para pedir derecho a cortejar a la hermana del mismo. Un año después se hicieron los trámites para fijar su compromiso, incluso sin Rukia saberlo sino hasta un año más después de que dicho trámite empezara._

 _-_ Hm, eso es bastante soso. -Comentó Karin un tanto decepcionada, una vez terminó el relato.

Yuzu le miró airada.

-Claro que no Karin, por el contrario es bastante romántico.

La morena bufó, Rukia les miraba perpleja pero sonriendo.

-¿Te molesta si me lo explicas?

-¿No lo ves? -exclamó en tono de fangirl -¿Qué más romántico puede ser que el hecho de que no tengas que poner nada en palabras?, Oniichan y Oneechan están íntimamente conectados.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente de Rukia.

-Yo no lo vería tan así.

Karin sin embargo la ignoró, pensando detenidamente con la mano en su barbilla y un brillo malvado en su mirada.

-Hmmm, supongo que puedo usar eso en su contra.

Rukia dejó salir una risa cantarina.

-Me alegra que te haya podido ayudar.

Karin sonrió con malicia.

-Oh sólo espera a que llegue Ichinii.

Y las tres soltaron amplias carcajadas tras ese comentario.

...

Horas más tarde, Rukia se encontraba de nuevo sola en la habitación. Tras haber tomado una ducha y bebido un poco más de jugo de uva, intentando calmar sus nervios. La hora en que Ichigo llegaría estaba cada vez más cerca. El cielo todavía cubierto de nubes, a pesar de que hacía rato que había dejado de llover. Y de nuevo se encontraba pegada a la ventana, sentada en la cama; salvo que esta vez, el vestido de algodón rosa, no le permitía estar hecha un ovillo, sus piernas envueltas en medias negras, estaban dobladas hacia un lado, y su rostro descansaba sobre su mano derecha.

Había pasado la tarde recordando su tiempo con Ichigo, como si estuviese segura de que una larga despedida estaba cerca, incluso si no era así. Pero el hecho de que Yuzu se fijara en la argolla que llevaba en su dedo anular izquierdo, hizo que sus recuerdos viraran hacia esa dirección.

Hacia la promesa de una vida juntos.

Recordaba bastante bien aquél "día blanco", cuando el muchacho le había entregado aquella sortija, un mes después de un terrible catorce de febrero, cuando se había enterado de su matrimonio arreglado con el shinigami sustituto por boca de Renji. Había estado furiosa, sintiendose en la oscuridad de algo que debió de haber sabido desde el principio. Incluso si al final había entendido el porqué Ichigo había hecho las cosas así. En el mundo humano había muchas más libertades dentro de una relación de noviazgo y era evidente que él no quería pasar tanto tiempo separado de ella, por un estúpido viejo protocolo de una familia noble. Y sin embargo, la amaba tanto que había aceptado hacerlo, incluso antes de tener el valor de pedírselo a ella de frente. Y entendía al fin porqué su hermano había accedido a dejar que ella se quedara en la casa de los Kurosaki.

Había sido un mes tenso y sin embargo, el chico no había desistido, ni siquiera un segundo del plan que había forjado desde un inicio. Incluso si al final, ella no le había dado chocolates por los que tuviera que pagar en aquél día frío.

La había atrapado en su habitación, obligado practicamente a que arreglaran las cosas, a que de menos hablara con él. Ella había cedido sin mucha opción de vía de escape.

 _"Lo dije en serio Rukia. Quiero pasar mi vida entera contigo."_

Y algo en su mirada la había hecho ceder, aunque sabía que tenía que ver un poco más con el lazo que compartían.

 _"He tratado de escribir la canción perfecta, pero cada que lo hago siento que está mal escrita... He tratado de hallar las palabras perfectas y sigo buscando las que te mereces."_

 _Con la energía de su reiatsu acariciando el suyo, cantándole..._

 _"Y no sé si alguín día encontraré la perfecta forma de decirte..."_

 _Mientras lentamente fue acercándose a ella, sus ojos ambarinos en los zafiro de ella._

 _"Es difícil apagar una emoción cuando todavía estoy cayendo, pero aún no he golpeado el suelo. Pero espero que puedas entender, todo lo que estoy tratando de decir en la mejor manera que puedo... Y no creo encontrar algún día la forma de decirte porqué cada vez que trato..."_

 _Quedando de pie frente a ella, compartiendo ambos el mismo palpitar. Él le sonreía mientras hablaba, nervioso aún y sin embargo, cada vez más seguro._

 _"Estoy de regreso a nuestra primera cita, y el primer beso que no pudo esperar, porque cada momento significó mucho, que no lo pude dejar pasar. Estoy de regreso al punto en el que me encontraba cuando por primera vez supe que siempre te amaría y tú sabes que nunca miré hacia atrás."_

 _Ella había tenido la vista pegada a su rostro, que no había notado el que Ichigo había sacado una pequeña cajita del bolsillo de su pantalón, sino hasta que el muchacho había tomado la mano de ella en las suyas propias, levantándole la palma para depositar la cajita en ella._

 _"Y cada vez que trato de decirte cómo me siento..."_

 _Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron como platos, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, al momento en que él abrió la caja aún sobre la pequeña mano de ella, revelando el sencillo anillo de oro blanco con una lágrima de diamante._

 _"Me siento justo así."_

Rukia sonrió todavía conmovida por aquél recuerdo, mirando de pronto el anillo en su dedo. Recordando cómo se habían abrazado, cómo se habían besado mientras él le ponía el anillo. Cómo habían caído sobre ésa misma cama y habían hecho el amor.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza.

-Ichigo -susurró.

Preocupada por lo que sucedería a partir de ahora. Preocupada porque no volviera para cumplir dicha promesa.

.

 **"Parte V - Decisivo."**

 **.**

Eran cerca de las tres de la tarde, cuando Kurosaki Ichigo estaba haciendo las maletas. Rukia seguía sin contestarle el teléfono y su ansiedad estaba acabando con él. Necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien, que entre ellos estaban las cosas bien.

Cuando terminó, echó una mirada a la habitación compartida una última vez, para luego dirigirse a la estación. Durante todo el camino desde que salió del campus, pasando por el tranvía, tomando un taxi, hasta luego llegar a la estación de trenes de Tokyo, su mente estuvo en Rukia. Divagando entre las posibles razones para su reciente comportamiento, llegando a la conclusión de que quizá tenía algo que ver con el hogyoku y deseando a la vez que no fuera así.

Mientras avanzaba en la fila para comprar su boleto, su mirada paseó por los pasillos concurridos de gente, en su mayoría estudiantes, probablemente regresando para pasar las fiestas de fin de año con sus respectivas familias. Se halló a sí mismo sonriendo sin quererlo.

-Un boleto de ida a Karakura por favor.

Pagó la tarifa tras recibir su boleto y se dirigió a esperar el tren en las bancas frente a los rieles. Sus maletas a sus pies. A penas un par de minutos después, el tren hacía su entrada, justo cuando el aire se había vuelto mucho más frío. Subió y se sentó al fondo del vagón, en una fila en solitario, para poder mirar por la ventanilla sin tener que tener compañeros no deseados a su lado. Al mismo tiempo en que fue incapaz de vagar la mirada entre los pasajeros. Observando detenidamente a las parejas enamoradas, permitiéndoles a éstas el que sus pequeños actos de afecto despertaran recuerdos en su mente.

El tren había empezado su marcha, justo después de que abordara un matrimonio relativamente joven. Ichigo había observado cómo el hombre admiraba a su mujer mientras ésta tomaba asiento. Preguntándose a sí mismo si él resultaría ser tan obvio como aquél hombre cuando se dedicaba a admirar a Rukia.

 _"¿Qué estás mirando idiota"_

 _"A ti."_

 _Paralizado, se sintió inesperadamente atrapado en la luz que la envolvía. Sintiendo como que ella ya sabía lo que le estaba haciendo a él._

 _"De verdad, te estás volviendo un cursi"_

 _"Lo mismo va para ti"_

 _"Cierra la boca."_

Respiró una risa, sonriendo de medio lado, y desviando la vista de vuelta a la ventana. Su mente conjurando el recuerdo perfecto que contestaría a su pregunta; cuando él se había quedado embobado al verla en aquél sencillo vestido vaporoso de satín rojo, de tirantes gruesos que caían de sus hombros, estilizando aún más su cuello y su melena negra. Hacía ya, dentro de tres días más, exactamente un año de aquél recuerdo. La primera vez que su familia pasaría Navidad con él, incluso habían hecho la reservación en el hotel para que pasaran el resto de las vacaciones con él.

"Una mirada y me congelo y pierdo noción del tiempo", pensó para sí, "es como si te movieras en cámara lenta y no puedo cerrar mis ojos, robas toda mi atención pero no quiero que dejes de hacerlo... mantenme mirándote... Rukia"

Sin embargo, la nieve había caído con fuerza durante la víspera navideña, haciendo imposibles los viajes en tren, su familia llegaría pasada la noche buena. Rukia había logrado salvarse de quedarse atrapada en Karakura al ver decidido ir desde una semana antes, aprovechando desde luego la ausencia del compañero de cuarto de Ichigo en la universidad.

Y no queriendo dejar que la noche se estropeara, la había llevado de tour por la ciudad resplandeciente en las luces navideñas.

 _"Esta noche fue perfecta."_

Caminaban de regreso, rumbo al hotel, decidiendo aprovechar la reservación y disfrutar del servicio al cuarto y la cena. Ambos estaban ya algo cansados, habían salido desde temprano al departamento que Inoue compartía con Chad, en donde una fiesta navideña todavía seguía en curso. Cerca de las 10 sin embargo, Ichigo había sacado a Rukia a pasear por las calles de Tokyo hasta llegar a una pista de patinaje.

Recordaba la risa de Rukia mientras daban vueltas con el resto de la gente a su alrededor. La calidez de sus manos sosteniendo las suyas propias, el aliento en vapor que escapaba de su boca al reír. El brillo en sus ojos.

"Al borde de lo que pudiera pasar, eres una línea que me mantiene colgado, cada palabra me deja queriendo más." Siguió pensando mientras la recordaba, envuelta en sus brazos. "Sólo tú me mantienes perdido en el fuego, eres un color como ningún otro que jamás haya visto antes."

 _"Lamento que al final mi familia no haya estado para la cena"_

 _"No importa. Estamos juntos y es lo único que cuenta, además..."_

Estaban ya en la habitación de hotel, cerca de las doce de la noche, a minutos de la noche buena, con las luces apagadas y las cortinas descorridas del amplio ventanal con vista a la plaza central de Tokyo.

Uno frente al otro. Tomados de las manos y su reiatsu dando conforte al otro, bailando al compás del nerviosismo en los corazones de ambos.

Ichigo miraba atento a su compañera, esperando que continuara. Cuando Rukia levantó el semblante, se quedó sin aliento.

 _"Te amo Ichigo"_

 _Los ojos de él se abrieron como platos, sus manos sosteniendo de inmediato entre ellas el rostro de Rukia, sus ojos buscando en los de ella señales de que lo que había oído era correcto._

 _"¿Qué dijiste?", susurró, con el nerviosismo reflejado en cada una de sus cuerdas vocales._

 _Rukia puso sus manos sobre las de él, sonriendo, con los ojos llenos de amor y pequeños atizbos de lágrimas._

 _"Dije que te amo... Ichigo"_

 _El corazón del muchacho voló alto, junto con el rugir de los fuegos artificiales que reventaban en el cielo fuera de aquella habitación; mientras reclamaba la boca de su compañera, envolviéndola con el calor de su reiatsu y a su vez dejando que ella se amoldara al de él. Entendiendo a través de ese significativo enlace, lo mucho que ella estaba lista para él._

 _Cómo el vestido había resbalado de su cuerpo cayendo como una pesada nube sobre el suelo. Cómo sus pequeñas manos le habían abierto la camisa hasta despojarlo de ésta. Siguiendo la silueta de ambos resaltada por las luces que venían de la calle. Saboreando cómo el sudor de aquél encuentro era diferente de cualquiera de sus sesiones de besos anteriores. La rápidez en moción lenta pero con prisa, de sus manos desarmando el broche de su cinturón para desvestirse de los molestos pantalones..._

 _"No puedo alejar mi mente de ti", había pensado en ese momento._

 _Envuelto de no sentir nada más que a sí mismo y a ella, sincronizandose cada vez más a través de las caricias y el aliento acelerado, saliendo en jadeos y gemidos. Con los sentidos amplificados, todo lo que era capaz de percibir era ella. Sólo ella._

 _Enredados bajos las sábanas, rodando sobre el colchón. Acariciando todo cuanto pudiese tocar, besando, mordiendo, chupando, arañando. Y al final..._

 _"Perdido no puedo dejar de pensar en ti."_

 _Un instante inmóvil, con el pulso acelerado, detenidos mientras se miraban con ansiedad, buscando ambos en los ojos del otro las palabras que no había necesidad de hablar._

 _Levantándole las caderas, posicionado entre sus piernas, con las miradas enlazadas... penetrándola._

 _Los ojos de ambos cerrándose casi al instante. La espalda de ella arqueándose por debajo del cuerpo de él._

Ichigo apretó los ojos, con la frente recargada sobre el cristal reviviendo la primera vez que había hecho el amor con Rukia. Lo natural que había sido para aquellos entonces, y el suave sabor a noción de que aquella noche, había sido una noche de bodas.

Respiró hondo, dejando entrar y salir el aire con el corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho, tragando saliva, intentando contener la fuerza de aquella emoción, del sentimiento que seguía invadiendolo cada que pensaba en ella.

Amaría a Rukia por siempre.

...

-¿Es en serio?

Ichigo miró molesto el mensaje en su celular. Su padre dejandole saber que no pasaría por él a la estación y recomendándole que mejor sería que tomara un taxi para evitar enfermarse bajo el terrible frío de esa noche.

Bufó molesto guardando el celular en el bolsillo de su chamarra, tenía el presentimiento de que su padre no quería dejar a Rukia y eso lo dejaba aún más ansioso de lo que ya estaba.

-Al mal tiempo, darle prisa -se dijo, intentando parar un taxi en la concurrida calle.

...

Las gemelas estaban de pie frente a la entrada de su casa, Isshin frente a ellas, y una camioneta llena de varias de sus amigas estacionada sobre la calle, esperándolas.

-¿Cuidarás de ella papá?

-Claro que sí Yuzu, no dejaré que el estúpido de su hermano hiera los sentimientos de mi preciosa tercera hija -le aseguró sonriendo.

Karin bufó al lado de su hermana.

-Sólo no te pases del límite vieja cabra, no lo preocupes más de lo necesario. -Inquirió refiriéndose a Ichigo, ganándose un gesto dramático por parte del hombre, que acabó llevándose la mano al pecho.

-Hieres mis sentimientos Karin, ¿por quién me tomas?

-Ya sabes por quién. -Gruñó, cortando la actuación de su padre.

-Avísanos cómo resultan las cosas. -Intervino Yuzu todavía preocupada.

-Lo haré aunque no veo porqué deban de preocuparse.

-Papá tiene razón Yuzu, será mejor que nos vayamos. -Dijo Karin, comenzando a jalar a su hermana rumbo a la camioneta.

-Nos vemos mañana.

Se despidieron y la camioneta arrancó.

...

Rukia las había visto partir a través del que fuera ahora su lugar favorito, la ventana del cuarto de Ichigo. Suspiró una vez más, decidiendose a tomar el té de hierba buena que Yuzu le había dejado antes de marcharse, con un delicioso pan tostado con mantequilla y azúcar. Pasando las pastillas que Urahara le había dejado el día anterior, hechas para controlar la descarga de reishi del hogyoku.

-Rukia chan

Minutos después la puerta se abrió revelando a Isshin. Rukia levantó la vista de su lectura y le miró atenta, cerrando el libro y dejándolo sobre la cama. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero entonces el flujo del reiatsu de Ichigo acabó por envolverla, se sentía ansioso y terriblemente preocupado, se mordió el labio sintiéndose culpable.

El ex capitán de la décima división fue capaz de percibirlo.

-Todo estará bien. No debes temer. -Le dijo él, sonriendo hasta conseguir que ella también lo hiciera. Exhaló con fuerza. -Bien, iré a recibir a mi estúpido hijo.

-Isshin san -le habló antes de que él desapareciera tras la puerta, el hombre la miró por encima de su hombro. -No seas muy duro con él. -Pidió.

La sonrisa de él creció de medio lado.

...

Ichigo se acababa de quitar el abrigo, tras soltar las maletas, cuando su padre se hizo presente en la sala. Habiendo notado los cambios en el ambiente, Ichigo decidió saltarse las bienvenidas.

-Hey ojaji, ¿dónde están Yuzu y Karin?

-Tuvieron una pijamada, volverán mañana temprano. -Respondió, optando por tomar la misma seriedad con que su hijo le miraba. -Rukia está arriba en tu cuarto.

Ichigo inhaló y exhaló con fuerza.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre papá? ¿Por qué es que la casa está protegida con un campo de reishi? A penas y puedo sentir el pulso de Rukia.

Isshin no demostró ningún cambio en su expresión, sin moverse siquiera un ápice.

-Tendrás que preguntárselo directamente a ella.

El peli naranjo bufó.

-Si es que quiere hablar conmigo.

-Ichigo. -Le reprendió su padre, obligándolo a verlo sin atisbos de sarcasmos. -Hay un momento en la vida de todo hombre, en el que tiene que dejar de lado ciertas expectativas por el bien de quien ama. Tú has elegido a Rukia. Quiero saber si te mantienes firme en tu decisión.

Ichigo arrugó el semblante de inmediato, sintiéndose ofendido.

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿qué clase de pregunta es ésa? -reclamó subiendo la voz una octava. El pulso se aceleró.

-¿Incluso si tienes que renunciar a tu vida humana? -Inquirió su padre, cada vez más serio, logrando asustarle. -¿O quizá a tu parte shinigami?

-¿De qué va todo esto? -cuestionó, con el corazón en la boca.

Isshin agachó la mirada, dejando ver por fin algo más que seriedad en sus pupilas ónix.

-Ocurrió un cambio en el cuerpo de Rukia, el cambio sigue avanzando sin detenerse. -Comenzó a explicar, Ichigo comenzó a sudar frío, era justo lo que no deseaba escuchar. -No sabemos si lo soportará debido al poder del Hogyoku, su vida corre peligro por el pulso del poder del mismo. Por eso la casa está protegida por el campo de reishi, cortesía de Urahara. Sin mencionar que Rukia no podrá abandonar la casa hasta que el hogyoku se estabilice. ¿Entiendes lo que digo? -cuestionó, mirándolo de nuevo.

Ichigo inspiró hondo, lo entendía perfectamente salvo una cosa.

-¿Cuál fue el cambio?

-Eso, como ya te dije, tendrás que preguntárselo a ella. -Contestó, para fastidio de él. -Pero por favor Ichigo, cuida tu labia, no la presiones... Deja que ella se asincere por sí sola.

...

Ichigo se paró nervioso afuera de la puerta de su habitación. El flujo de Rukia se sentía tan perturbado como el suyo. Tenía las manos heladas, sudando frío todavía, respirando con ligera dificultad y bailando en incertidumbre e inseguridad. Respiró hondo antes de tomar el picaporte en su mano y abrir la puerta para entrar.

-¿Rukia? -Le habló, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La habitación estaba en silencio. Rukia estaba sentada en su cama, con las piernas envueltas en sus brazos, el rostro escondido sobre sus rodillas.

El corazón de Ichigo se apretujó. Y avanzó hacia ella de inmediato -Hey -le acarició la melena, agachándose para quedar a su altura. Rukia levantó el rostro para verlo y a él la respiración casi se le corta al verle los ojos rojos por las lágrimas, pero vivos y llenos de emoción. -¿Qué ocurre? -murmuró.

Su voz apenas un susurrro.

Rukia desvió la vista sintiendose inquieta. Su reiatsu brincando entre olas de desesperación y tristeza.

-Ya sabes que hay un problema Ichigo, no mientas.

-Sé que el hogyoku está activo, pero no sé la razón. -Confesó, sin subir la voz. -Me gustaría que me la dijeras. Has ignorado mis llamadas desde entonces según sé. ¿Fue por causa mía?

Ella le miró de nuevo. Quebrándose en cuanto clavó la vista en sus orbes ambarinas. Apretándose más a sí misma, las lágrimas resbalaron como lluvia por sus mejillas. Mordiéndose los labios para no sollozar.

-¡Rukia! -Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron en alarma, el corazón le latió pesado en el pecho pero acelerado al mismo tiempo. -¿Qué ocurre? -Cuestionó con voz ahogada, el reiatsu de él disparado para controlar el de ella.

La morena se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

-Perdóname, lo lamento tanto.

Él le miró sin entender.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Siempre estoy alejándote de todas las cosas que quieres hacer... nunca puedo darte algo completo, nunca puedo cumplir de lleno mis promesas

-No entiendo Rukia. -Le dijo, tomándola por las muñecas, intentando ver su rostro. -Si alguien ha fallado he sido yo.

-No, no es así. -Sollozó ella con los ojos apretados.

-Incluso si no lo fuera Rukia. No hay nada que no podamos superar, estoy seguro de podremos arreglar este problema. -Intentó sonreír pero ella seguía negando con la cabeza sin dejar de llorar. -¿Por qué lo niegas?

-Porque no quiero arreglar el problema Ichigo, por lo que significaría. -Confesó soltándose del agarre de él y recostándose sobre la cama, dándole la espalda, hecha un ovillo.

-Pero Rukia-!

La voz se le cortó, bajando la vista ahí a donde su mano la había tocado, el mismo movimiento que había pretendido para girarla hacia él. Levantó ligeramente su mano por encima de aquél lugar bajo la cintura de ella. Como si estuviese sintiéndolo con las yemas de los dedos. Y Rukia sabía que así era, mientras respiraba nerviosa, sintiendo lo mismo que él sentía, aunque de forma diferente.

-Rukia... -Exhaló el aire maravillado bajo la sensación de aquél reiatsu que se desprendía intermitente como una especie de remolino. Suave, pero fuerte. Era su propio reiatsu combinado con el de ella, podía sentirlo como parte de ambos y, al mismo tiempo, como una energía enteramente diferente.

El corazón le aleteó en el pecho.

-No te haré elegir.. -Hasta que claro, ella habló de nuevo, atrayendo de nueva cuenta su atención. -Me quedaré encerrada aquí Ichigo. Incluso si mi cuerpo no lo resiste, inclusi si, niisama viniera por mí, no pienso irme y yo...

La voz se le perdió al sentir la furia en el reiatsu de Ichigo. Éste la giró entonces con brusquedad.

-¡Rukia! ¡Me ofendes! -levantó la voz obligandola a mirarlo, un tanto asustada. -Te lo dije antes y te lo vuelvo a repetir.

Ella tembló cerrando los ojos. Él volvió a provocarla con su reiatsu, tomándola por la barbilla incitandola y consiguiendo que volviera a mirarle.

-Quiero una vida contigo. Demonios, quiero más que eso. -Expresó y ella fue capaz de sentir su frustración, el lazo mucho más claro que antes, más unido.-Y ahora Rukia... -Sonrió -...quiero aún más!

-Pero y tus sueños Ichigo...?

-Siempre has sido tú Rukia, siempre. -Le cortó. -Ahora más que nunca. Entiéndelo. Grábatelo en esa cabeza dura que tienes. -le dijo, tomándole el rostro con ambas manos. -Yo siempre te elegiré a ti. Siempre.

Instantes pasaron mientras intercambiaban miradas. Rukia buscando alguna señal de duda, algún sentimiento oculto de inseguridad en él, no hallando ninguno. Ichigo la miraba con fuego en los ojos, con una determinación completamente nueva.

Al fin, el reiatsu de Rukia comenzó a calmarse, para volver a levantarse en busca del de su compañero, para cantar ambos energías. Sin ser conscientes de que estaban logrando aplacar el golpe acelerado del remolino de reishi en el vientre de Rukia, lo suficiente para que el hogyoku dejara de resonar.

-Resolveremos esto juntos, renunciaré a mi poder de shinigami de ser necesario. -Aseguró sonriendole conmovido y seguro hasta la médula. -Usaré mi reiatsu para aplacar al hogyoku, no importa.

-Ichigo.

Las lágrimas que cayeron esta vez, eran cálidas...

Eran un consuelo.

Un conforte.

-Así que dime, pronto a ser Kurosaki Rukia, ¿todavía quieres una vida conmigo?

Rukia ahogó un gemido, apretando los ojos para desprenderse de las lágrimas que dieron paso a otras más. Pero estaba clara la sonrisa de felicidad en sus labios cuando asintió con su cabeza.

-Sí... -gimió. -Ahora más que nunca.

Ichigo respiró en alivio, todavía sosteniendo el rostro de ella en sus manos, la atrajo hacia él hasta besarla.

Sus reiatsus volviéndose uno sólo... en el palpitar del pequeño corazoncito que crecía en medio del remolino de reishi en el vientre de Rukia.

.

 **"CHILD"**

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the story. Love you guys! Algunos pensamientos de Ichigo son de keep me watching y I feel like that de Jason Walker. El verdadero título de la historia es NIÑO en inglés. Child. Cada capítulo empieza con las respectivas letras de esta palabra en orden en que se escriben.

Y una vez más, déjenme saber lo que piensan. ;P


	2. HOTARU

Si amaste la historia del capi anterior, y no soportas los finales agridulces, te recomiendo no seguir leyendo e imaginar tu propia continuación. Si por el contrario, estas dispuest a aceptar lo que venga, adelante. Continúa leyendo incluso si terminas llorando en un rincón xD jajajaja, no es cierto. Al menos no del todo.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo, hasta que me venda los derechos desde luego. =P

* * *

 **"HOTARU."**

La camilla era movida con presurosa rudeza por los pasillos del hospital. Los paramédicos la habían entregado en la sala de urgencias, los cirujanos esperaban ya en quirófano.

E Ichigo corría detrás de ella.

-Rukia...!

La morena se aferraba a la mano de su compañero, mientras jadeaba removiéndose en claro dolor. A ratos, en susurros, podía escucharle llamarle por su nombre...

-Ichigo... – murmuró casi sin aliento, con las lágrimas y el sudor bañándole el rostro.

El miedo estaba claro en cada gesto, en cada partícula de polvo suspendida en el aire. La incertidumbre de aquél final que en principio se había supuesto sería feliz.

...

No supo en qué momento. Ni cómo exactamente. Pero de pronto las puertas del quirófano se cerraron y él quedó fuera de éste; con el corazón a punto de estallar y un terrible, terrible frío envolviéndole.

.

 **"Parte I - Hope."**

.

 _"Kampai!"_

 _La exclamación de festejo se escuchó por toda la sala de la familia Kurosaki. Había transcurrido una semana desde que empezaran oficialmente las vacaciones de invierno, faltaba tan sólo un día para Navidad. Y aquella noche buena, había sido el día perfecto para que los futuros padres celebraran la noticia del retoño que venía en camino._

 _-¡No puedo creer que por fin seré abuelo!_

 _Isshin sonreía de oreja a oreja. Una vez su hijo y su futura nuera hubieron aclarado el asunto, aquella noticia era la mejor en muchos años. Sus ojos brillaban y la risa se asomaba cada que sonreía. La alegría simplemente se negaba a abandonar su rostro, haciéndolo de algún modo mucho más humano._

 _-Lo dices como si hubiese pasado una eternidad. –Inquirió Ichigo, siendo cauto en la cantidad de sake que bebía su padre._

 _Isshin rió por lo bajo antes de contestar._

 _-Bueno hubo un momento en el que creí que eras gay_

 _El golpe no se hizo esperar._

 _-¿¡De qué rayos estás hablando?!_

 _Pero Isshin lo había recibido de lleno. Sonriendo. Porque la verdad, no había razón alguna que pudiese cortarle la inmensa felicidad que sentía de saber que pronto sería abuelo._

 _Para su fortuna, Urahara entró en su defensa._

 _-Oh vamos Kurosaki kun, una linda chica vive en tu armario y no haces ni siquiera un intento de hacer un avance con ella._

 _Yoruichi asiente a su lado con la misma burla. Ichigo siente las mejillas llenársele de sangre._

 _-Que no sea un pervertido como ustedes no significa que no me gusten las chicas._

 _No hay mucho qué decir al respecto. Pero lo cierto es que todos sabían lo que transpiraba entre ambos chicos. Incluso si los mismos lo ignoraban. Había sido sólo cuestión de tiempo, pensó Urahara; sintiendo por primera vez que por fin estaba enmendando el daño que en el pasado les había hecho a ambos._

 _Había tenido sus dudas en principio, de que el gigai y el hogyokú pudiesen de verdad hacerla humana como había sucedido con Isshin, pero al grado de permitirle ser madre. Aquella felicidad no era sólo de Isshin, se dio cuenta._

 _-Aunque es una sorpresa –interviene la morena, -pensé que le habías prometido a Byakuya que esperarías hasta después de la ceremonia._

 _El rostro del chico se torna aún más rojo, a sabiendas de lo que seguramente está imaginando la mujer. No lo había olvidado. Pero los encuentros entre él y Rukia eran tan escasos dadas las diversas situaciones de ambos, que no creyó que hubiese problema, o dicho de otra forma que se fuera a enterar. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente; decían por ahí._

 _-Hice lo mejor que pude. –Murmura._

 _Y el resto estalla en risas. Ichigo no puede evitar sentirse aún más avergonzado. Para su buena fortuna Rukia sigue con sus hermanas conversando en la cocina. Dios sabe, que ella no habría tenido tan buena disposición de hablar de algo tan privado._

 _No puede evitar mirarla, sin embargo. Su vientre sigue igual de pequeño, no hay evidencia externa que demuestre su estado._

 _Salvo su reiatsu._

 _Ese torbellino cálido que irradia de su centro. Por días, el muchacho ha pasado noches en vela saboreando la sensación de aquél poder con las yemas de los dedos. Acariciando sin tocar la piel bajo la que se encuentra su hijo no nato. Ha estado feliz. Temeroso. Pero feliz. Y Rukia…_

 _Rukia brillaba._

 _Cada momento a su lado, le llenaba el pecho de un cálido sentimiento. El cual le aseguraba que nunca más volvería a haber oscuridad en el cielo de su mundo interno. Si acaso habría nubarrones, la luz seguiría colándose entre ellas._

 _-Rukia…_

 _Aquella noche habían vuelto a hacer el amor. Envueltos en la calidez de aquella dicha._

 _-Ichigo…_

 _Él era mucho más suave y delicado con ella. Saboreando cada detalle como si fuese el último pero sin desesperación, sin prisa. Siempre por encima de ella, cuidando el que estuviese cómoda._

 _La besaba, haciendo cada beso una entrega nueva. Y en cada una, sentía el latir acelerado de aquél minúsculo corazoncito._

 _Aquella dicha, sin duda, duraría por siempre, se dijo._

…

Al menos así se suponía que debía de haber sido.

…

Bajo la pálida luz del pasillo fuera de quirófano, Ichigo se aferra a una esperanza ciega de que todo termine bien para ambos. Se dice que no llorará hasta no obtener un veredicto, pero incluso si las probabilidades mantienen la balanza en equilibrio, las nubes negras de su mundo interno preveen una tormenta.

.

 **"Parte II - Orar."**

.

Renji siempre había sabido, desde la guerra santa, que los humanos e incluso también los shinigamis, tenemos los segundos contados. Pero siempre resultaba una sorpresa cuando una nueva alma se integraba a la Sociedad de Almas; en especial una que no considerabas fuera a terminar tan pronto.

Almas adultas eran una cosa, pero las almas infantiles siempre le habían estrujado el corazón. Quizá por su propia historia, quizá simplemente porque sí.

Y era por eso que ahora le costaba tanto trabajo mirar la espalda de aquél hombre, que fuera su capitán.

Kuchiki Byakuya.

-Renji –le habló éste, todavía dándole la espalda. –Haz los preparativos, iremos a Karakura.

-En seguida Taicho.

Salió sin miramentos del despacho de su capitán en la mansión Kuchiki. Últimamente, el capitán de la sexta división pasaba mucho tiempo fuera del cuartel. Entendía que todo había sido por ayudar a su hermana, Kurosaki Rukia. Había hecho muchas cosas fuera de su persona (pero dignas de un hermano mayor preocupado por su pequeña hermana) durante los últimos meses. Les había mentido a los ancianos del consejo del clan Kuchiki; todo para asegurar el que su _orgullo_ estuviese a salvo.

Y había resultado dura la tarea. Mentir y esconderse no eran palabras que hicieran juego con Kuchiki Byakuya. Pero había sido de esperarse, se dijo Renji mientras volvía al cuartel.

…

 _El año nuevo se había celebrado en el mundo humano hacía ya tres semanas, cuando tanto como Byakuya como Renji, habían sido invitados a la casa Kurosaki._

 _-¡Rukia!_

 _Renji había estado más que extasiado de volver a ver después de casi tres años a la que fuera su amiga de la infancia; que no se había podido contener y la había abrazado con fuerza, levantándola del suelo para girar con ella._

 _-¡Renji! –Exclamó ésta emocionada, aunque aferrándose a la camisa de él al sentirse algo mariada._

 _-Oi, cabeza de piña, suéltala!_

 _Ichigo había decidido intervenir entonces. Alejando a la que fuera su prometida de los brazos del pelirojo para soltarle una buena patada en el rostro del mismo._

 _-Ow! ¡Ichigo! No tenías que ser tan brusco. –reclamó éste._

 _Rukia sólo atinó a sonreír, estaba intentando no vomitar, después de todo. Mientras que el pelinaranja sólo gruñó molesto._

 _Renji parpadeó entonces, dándose cuenta al fin, de que se había adelantado a su capitán. Pero al girar hacia éste para disculparse se detuvo en seco. El rostro de Byakuya, si bien siempre había sido regio, en ese momento se podía ver una especie de brillo en sus ojos que bailaba con distintas emociones: curiosidad, molestia, duda y recelo._

 _-Kurosaki –Habló de pronto._

 _Ichigo le miró al instante, tornándose serio al intuir lo que el hombre había descubierto pero a lo que al mismo tiempo no daba crédito. Rukia a su lado se estremeció, al sentirla, el muchacho la envolvió con su propio reiatsu, logrando calmar su angustia. "Todo estará bien", parecía decir._

 _-Explica esta situación._

 _…_

 _-¿¡Cómo que no puedes reconocerlo?!_

 _-¡Ichigo!_

 _Media hora después aquel encuentro se había convertido en una disputa. Ichigo y Rukia, les habían contado los hechos tanto a Byakuya como a Renji, éste último estaba estupefacto, internamente eufórico y feliz por su amiga, pero en shock por fuera._

 _Byakuya no daba emoción en su rostro. Aunque Rukia había creído ver un atisbo de dolorosa decepción y al mismo tiempo afectuosa preocupación._

 _-Es tu sobrino de quien estamos hablando, ¿es que no sientes nada?_

 _-¡Basta Ichigo!_

 _En ese momento, Ichigo había saltado furioso al escuchar a Byakuya decir que no reconocería al pequeño. Quedaba obvio que Renji y Rukia entendían el porqué. Pero el pelinaranjo era sin duda harina de otro costal._

 _-Lamento que las cosas sean así Rukia. –Dijo el mayor, decidiéndose a ignorar el arrebato de su futuro yerno._

 _-Oi escúchame maldita sea! –gruñó éste._

 _Rukia suspiró._

 _-Ichigo –le llamó, él le miró incluso si seguía con la expresión molesta –deja que te lo explique, por favor._

 _Tomó tan sólo un instante, pero al final, el chico había vuelto a sentarse sobre el sillón al lado de la morena. Byakuya, sentado frente a ambos, le reprimió con la mirada un instante antes de comenzar a hablar._

 _-Teníamos un acuerdo kozo. –Le recordó, e Ichigo apretó las manos, sabiendo que tenía razón –un acuerdo que rompiste._

 _Renji desvió la mirada. Aquella parecía la lectura de un padre a sus hijos y quizá en cierta forma lo era, pero lo cierto era que se sentía algo incómodo._

 _-Es mi hermana de quien estamos hablando y es por ella que no voy a juzgarlos._

 _Ante aquello Ichigo le miró confuso, si bien entendía una parte, no comprendía porqué entonces se negaba a reconocer el niño y darles su bendición._

 _-Pero no puedo responder por mi clan. Y debo proteger mi orgullo._

 _Aquella frase, hizo sin duda que todo se comprendiera, pero Byakuya no estaba dispuesto a dejar nada al aire._

 _-No voy a permitir que la aceptación y el reconocimiento que mi hermana ha conseguido, se desmorone por algo que ellos vanamente calificarían como un desliz. –Explicó. –Si acaso esto se esparciera por la Sociedad de Almas, se verían forzados a acelerar la boda con el fin de esconder algo que ellos consideran deshonra._

 _Ichigo iba a decir algo, pero Rukia lo detuvo al apretarle la mano. El muchacho la miró pero ella seguía con el semblante bajo. Ichigo se contuvo, permitiendo que el mayor continuara._

 _-Entiendo lo que representa para ambos este acontecimiento y déjame dejarte en claro kozo, que me llena de igual dicha su nacimiento._

 _Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron estupefactos, con recibida sorpresa y hasta cierto punto conmovido. Pero mucho más intrigado de ver la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro del noble, incluso si sus labios no sonreían como tal, estaba allí el gesto._

 _-En la Sociedad de Almas, el tiempo se vuelve más lento. Puedo aparentar un 'descuido' e informar una vez haya nacido el niño de los acontecimientos. Entiendo que planean casarse antes de que el niño nazca._

 _-En el descanso de primavera –informó Rukia, aunque aún no confirmamos fecha._

 _Byakuya bajó el semblante y fue la primera vez que los presentes fueron capaces de ver el pesar en sus orbes grises._

 _-Me temo que no podré ser yo quien te entregue Rukia._

 _A Rukia el corazón se le hizo nudo._

 _-Entiendo Nii sama, comparto tu sentir. –Sonrió con tristeza._

 _-Una vez haya nacido el niño –continuó –informaré a los ancianos sobre la visita, y les informaré de mi error. Haremos creer que no pudimos mantenernos al ritmo de este tiempo y que en el transcurso alejados se dieron estos hechos. Tu reputación en el clan no se verá mancillada, no mientras yo me haga cargo._

 _…_

Renji recordó la culpa que Ichigo había sentido entonces. Un recargo de conciencia que no era realmente un arrepentimiento. Y lo entendía, dado que el muchacho sería padre y un padre jamás debía arrepentirse de la concepción de un hijo.

Pero también recordó la tristeza de los nobles hermanos. La despedida a parte que ambos se dieron. Y la tristeza que embargó los ojos del capitán durante los meses siguientes. Encerrado en su despacho, Renji sospechaba que el hombre pasaba largas horas rememorando a la que había sido su esposa, Kuchiki Hisana. E intuía que el recuerdo de ésta algo había tenido que ver con la sorpresa y el riesgo que corrió su capitán para hacer feliz a su hermana.

Por eso Renji ahora, rezaba con todas sus fuerzas porque no tuviese que realizar un konzo el día de hoy.

Al menos no a ningún infante.

.

 **"Parte III - Tempo."**

.

Inoue Orihime estaba descansando en la sala del templo, junto con Tatsuki, Uryuu y Sado. Habían transcurrido cerca de dos horas desde el incidente de aquella tarde. El humor estaba palpable. Frío y distante, igual que aquél negro cielo.

-No solucionarás nada preocupándote Orihime –le dijo Tatsuki, con el rostro tan afligido como el de su compañera.

-Lo sé Tatsuki chan, pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Todos estamos preocupados –intervino Uryuu. Las manos aún le temblaban a pesar de lo mucho que había intentado controlarse.

Había sido por él, se recordó la chica, que Rukia había conseguido seguir con vida al igual que el bebé en su interior. Uryuu había atendido a la morena y le había hecho una improvisada 'costura' a la herida en el vientre de la misma. Había detenido la hemorragia lo suficiente para que ella resistiera hasta que llegara la ambulancia.

-Hiciste un gran trabajo Uryuu –habló el moreno, tratando de dar un consuelo a su compañero, que seguía tan blanco como su traje Quincy.

¿Cómo habían podido ser tan descuidados? Se recriminaban todos.

Al final, fue Tatsuki quien tuvo el valor de decir lo que todos estaban pensando.

-Incluso si lo peor pasa…

-¡Tatsuki chan! –Inoue quiso interrumpirla.

Pero ella continuó.

-Incluso si lo peor pasa… sé que esos dos estarán bien, después del debido tiempo.

Nadie dijo nada un instante. Entre dudas y esperanzas, sabían que era cierto.

Orihime dejó salir las lágrimas.

Ella mejor que nadie sabía la profundidad de aquellos sentimientos y entendía que lo que Tatsuki implicaba era cierto. Tanto Ichigo como Rukia, mientras se tuviesen el uno al otro, podrían soportar cualquier obstáculo; sin importar lo horrible e injusto que éste fuera.

Orihime deseaba el que las cosas hubiesen seguido siendo tan alegres como aquella tarde en que salieron de compras, justo una semana antes de la boda.

…

 _-¡Onechan, este vestido se te vería hermoso!_

 _Las cuatro chicas restantes en aquella tienda de vestidos de gala, giraron la vista en dirección a Yuzu. La rubia sostenía un vestido tipo princesa con mangas de encaje, que colgaban por debajo de los hombros (dejándolos al descubierto) hasta por encima de los codos._

 _Era un vestido hermoso sin duda._

 _-Oh es verdad – Y Orihime no pudo evitar emocionarse, acercándose a Yuzu para sentir la tela del vestido por ella misma._

 _Faltaba una escasa semana para la boda y habían dejado la búsqueda del vestido hasta el final. Dado que durante los primeros meses, era muy difícil mantener la estabilidad del Hogyoku, tuvieron que esperar hasta el momento en que Rukia estuviese más cómoda y tranquila con los cambios de su cuerpo._

 _Tenía ya cinco meses de embarazo y se le notaba en el vientre y en el color vivo de su rostro que estaba en cinta. Sin la protección de Ichigo era muy difícil salir, en especial porque había lugares en donde él no podía seguirla (al menos no en público); de modo que aquella era su primer salida oficial de la casa Kurosaki desde que supiera que estaba esperando niño._

 _Rukia miró el vestido una larga vez, y si bien era bonito…_

 _-Es muy lindo Yuzu pero._

 _-No digas más –la cortó ella de inmediato, no eran cuñadas por nada, sabía bien lo que la morena sentía en ese momento -'lindo' no es suficiente después de todo._

 _Y siguió buscando, dejando colgado de nuevo el vestido junto con el resto. Tatsuki suspiró, en ese sentido era igual a Ichigo, no le gustaba realmente ir de compras, así que fue un poco más directa._

 _-¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente, Kuchiki?_

 _Rukia, contrario a sentirse presionada, se sintió aliviada de que alguien le preguntase su opinión. Después de todo, estaba acostumbrada a ser callada y obediente dada las costumbres Kuchiki. Y si bien se sentía en comodidad de librarse de aquella fachada, sentía que debía de hacerlo para sentir de alguna forma cercana a su Nii sama. En especial dadas las circunstancias._

 _-Estaba pensando que me gustaría tener una boda estilo boho_

 _Todas parpadearon en asombro. Karin silbó._

 _-Sería muy a doc_

 _-¿Y eso por qué? –cuestionó Tatsuki._

 _La aludida sonrió abochornada._

 _-No puedo salir de la casa a menos que tenga una escolta, pero el jardín que Urahara arregló es perfecto para disfrutar la fiesta sin tener que preocuparme porque el hogyoku se desestabilice. Además de que el tema quedaría perfecto dado el lugar._

 _-Y dado tu vientre –completó Karin_

 _-¡Karin chan!_

 _Yuzu se escandalizó. Pero su hermana ni se inmutó._

 _-¿Qué?. Tengo razón, ¿o no?_

 _La pregunta fue dirigida a Rukia, quien tras un instante acabó por volver a sonreír esta vez con ternura, mientras se acariciaba el abultado vientrecito._

 _-Me preocupa un poco. Quiero estar cómoda después de todo. Y este tipo de vestidos me resultan mucho más favorecedores._

 _-Ya tienes uno en mente –se dio cuenta Tatsuki._

 _-Sí, pero no se me da el dibujar, esperaba que pudiesen ayudarme con eso._

 _-¡ya sé! –Hime fue la primera en saltar emocionada. -Sólo hay que pedirle ayuda a Uryuu kun Estoy segura de que él podrá darle vida a tus ideas._

 _Las demás asintieron. Conociendo el trabajo del chico, era fácil imaginar un hermoso vestido en la piel de Rukia. Yuzu le acarició el cabello._

 _-Una corona de flores se te vería preciosa onechan._

 _Karin asintió recargándose en la espalda de su cuñada._

 _-Opino lo mismo que Yuzu, te verías muy linda y mi idiota hermano acabaría tan conmovido que lloraría como una viuda._

 _Tatsuki soltó una sonora carcajada._

 _-Apoyo la moción de Karin._

 _Yuzu y Orihime las miraron con decepción y cierta molestia._

 _-Son de lo peor._

 _Por su parte Rukia dejó salir una risa cantarina._

 _-No me molestaría ver a Ichigo conmovido._

 _Y conmovido había estado, recordaba Orihime. La semana se había ido volando y al final el vestido de Rukia incluía la corona de flores de luna que Yuzu había arreglado para ella, su cabello ya le llegaba a los hombros y descansaba suelto sobre su espalda. La falda de su vestido era vaporosa, aunque sin ser abultada, y caía desde debajo del pecho (el cual ya le había crecido considerablemente) y tenía intrincados diseños de flores hechos con cuencas y perlas. Uryuu había rescatado las mangas de encaje que le habían gustado a Rukia del vestido que en principio había elegido Yuzu, pero las había dejado más cortas, casi como tirantes que caía con gracia por los hombros níveos de la morena._

 _Mirar a Rukia en ese momento era quedarse sin aliento, había pensado Orihime, mientras terminaba de arreglarle el cabello y Yuzu le pintaba el rostro en tonos naturales. Rukia estaba frente al espejo, sus compañeras estaban tan inmersas en sus tareas que pasaron por alto a la figura masculina que había entrado entonces a esa pequeña improvisada tienda._

 _-¡Nii sama!_

 _Pero Rukia lo había visto en el reflejo del espejo. Y sus ojos se abrieron en felicidad y sorpresa, mientras el corazón se le inflaba de dicha. Ambas amigas, a pesar de la sorpresa, habían reaccionado al instante y le habían permitido el espacio para que saliera a abrazar a su hermano._

 _Fuera de todo protocolo, Byakuya le había devuelto el abrazo incluso con mucha más intensidad, y se había permitido acariciarle el cabello, inspirando su aroma. Como en una especie de reafirmación a sí mismo. Esta era su hermana y había hecho bien en venir._

 _-De ningún modo, puedo perderme la boda de mi imouto._

 _-Nii sama… -susurró, dejando salir las lágrimas._

 _Cuando se separaron, se dieron cuenta de que Renji estaba allí también. Rukia estaba que no cabía de asombro y de dicha. Renji la detuvo, antes de que dijera nada, con un gesto de la mano._

 _-A petición de Yoruichi, la capitana Soi Fong se ha encargado de que ésta sea una misión ultrasecreta. –Le explicó. -Nadie del Sereitei se enterará, salvo los capitanes y sus tenientes._

 _Toda su familia estaba allí para ella. Y Rukia lloraba y reía tanto, que tuvieron que atrasar la boda unos minutos._

 _Orihime recordaba la impaciencia de Ichigo ante aquella tardanza, se notaba que estaba preocupado aunque no porque temiera que fueran a abandonarlo. La confianza que esos dos se tenían era algo literalmente fuera de este mundo. Pero la molestia se le fue tan pronto vio el motivo del retraso._

 _-Byakuya…! –Exclamó._

 _Y algo en su pecho también se ensanchó. Porque, aunque no lo diría en voz alta, sentía aprecio y una gran admiración hacia aquél hombre. Pero también por lo que representaba para Rukia, sabía que ella estaría feliz; ahora todo ese despliegue de reiatsu en la persona de Rukia tenía sentido._

 _Y luego miró a Rukia._

 _Y fue incapaz de contenerse._

 _Él lloró. Quizá no en intensidad, pero derramó lágrimas, las cuales se limpió de inmediato. Orihime supuso que había sido por lo que todo aquello representaba. Aquél camino que Rukia caminaba de la mano de su hermano, para alcanzar al pelinaranjo; bien podría representar todas las batallas que enfrentaron, todas las despedidas que a partir de entonces dejarían de presentarse si la vida les sonreía como hasta ahora._

 _Cuando Byakuya quedó de frente a Ichigo, hubo una silenciosa conversación entre ellos a través de la mirada. Un último reto. Un último enfrentamiento entre ambos._

 _-Confío en que sabrás hacerte cargo de mi más grande orgullo. –Le dijo. E incluso si no sonaba a amenaza, quedaba clara la advertencia._

 _Ichigo no desvió la mirada. Sus ojos brillaron con mucha más determinación._

 _-Aa. –Asintió._

…

Había sido una hermosa recepción. Y los dos habían reído con tanta fuerza y tanta dicha durante la fiesta, que no quedaba duda del amor que se tenía. Habían sacado una última foto en panorámica antes de que abandonaran el recinto para ir a su luna de miel. E incluso a través de la imagen se podía sentir las emociones que irradiaban ambos.

Orihime suspiró y sonrió lo más honesta que pudo.

-Tienes razón Tatsuki chan. –Aceptó, mirándola con renovada esperanza. –Ellos, eventualmente estarán bien.

Tatsuki sonrió de igual forma. Sin que la sonrisa le llegara a los ojos.

Si tan sólo el tiempo… hubiese sido distinto.

.

 **"Parte IV - Amar."**

.

Eran las diez y cuarto cuando Isshin llegó al hospital. Aquella noche, había salido de excursión junto con las gemelas; Karin se había ido hacia la cafetería, a sabiendas de que no tenía palabras de consuelo para su hermano. Yuzu, se había quedado en casa, orando frente al altar de su madre, Masaki. Sólo Isshin, se había atrevido a ir hacia su hijo.

Ichigo estaba sentado afuera de la habitación de Rukia. Y su padre pudo imaginar qué era lo que él estaba pensando.

El muchacho tenía los codos sobre las rodillas y el rostro oculto en ambas manos. Encorvado como estaba, hacia mucho que las lágrimas se habían secado en sus ojos. Los remanentes de las mismas se encontraban sobre sus mejillas. Tenía los ojos cerrados y murmuraba incoherencias.

Sintió la presencia de su padre en cuanto éste se hubo parado de pie frente a él.

Ese simple acto, desató una nueva tormenta en su interior. Y sus emociones se vertieron de nueva cuenta. Su padre lo levantó por el brazo y éste se dejó hacer con renovada fuerza, pero todavía sintiéndose débil. Se dejó envolver en los brazos de su padre como un crío y lloró escondiendo su rostro en las ropas del mismo.

Dentro de sí, deseaba que todo hubiese quedado, tal como al inicio. Cuando ambas almas, habían acabado de fusionarse.

…

 _El sol había empezado a colarse por las ventanas, resbalándose por la cortina, derramándose en el suelo y crepitando hacia la cama. Dos días habían pasado desde la boda, y los amantes descansaban desnudos, tras otra noche de compartirse el alma._

 _Ichigo estaba descansando boca arriba sobre la desordenada cama. Rukia estaba sentada a su lado mientras le dibujaba el pecho desnudo con los dedos a su compañero._

 _-¿Podrías parar de hacer eso? –Le pidió él, con el asomo de una risa en sus palabras._

 _Rukia rió de igual manera._

 _-¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta? -preguntó, sin dejar de sobarle el pezón con la yema del dedo índice._

 _-Me da cosquillas. –Confesó él._

 _Pero Rukia rió aún más divertida._

 _-Esa no es excusa._

 _-¡Ah! Te crees muy lista._

 _-¡No!_

 _Ante aquella respuesta, Ichigo se había erguido casi de inmediato, y la había tomado por debajo de las axilas, girándola para quedar en lugares contrarios. Por encima de ella, Ichigo había comenzado a hacerle cosquillas a su compañera._

 _Las risas de ambos inundaron la habitación. Mientras el aire soplaba suavemente cargado de sal. Urahara se había encargado de preparar aquél viaje. Asegurando el lugar para que ninguno de los tuviese que preocuparse por el hogyoku o los hollows._

 _Tenían dos sirvientes, cortesía de Byakuya, un hombre y una mujer de edad madura que se encargaban de mantener la casa limpia y preparar comida para ambos. Llegaban temprano y se iban justo después de preparar la cena; asegurando así el que los recién casados pasasen tiempo de calidad estando solos._

 _La rutina del día se limitaba a jugar y a hacer el amor casi la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero estaba bien para ellos._

 _En una ocasión habían salido a pescar al lago que se encontraba en lo profundo de la pequeña isla. El atardecer los sorprendió justo cuando estaban preparando la fogata para cocinar los desafortunados peces._

 _Ichigo estaba concentrado en la cocción de la comida cuando Rukia le tomó desprevenido._

 _-Va a ser un niño –le dijo. Tenía la mano sobre el vientre y sus ojos estaban perdidos en las llamas ardientes de la fogata. Su rostro brillaba con una sonrisa._

 _Ichigo se acercó a ella casi de inmediato._

 _-¿Lo viste?_

 _-Mm –Asintió._

 _El muchacho dejó que aquella información se asentara en su cabeza, la boca estaba abierta en una expresión intermedia entre gritar de alegría o sencillamente sonreír complacido. Descansó las manos sobre la cintura y optó por hacer la última._

 _Dedicó una mirada al cielo y luego dijo…_

 _-Deberíamos pensar en un nombre entonces_

 _-Hagamos una lista-sugirió Rukia, a lo que Ichigo enarcó una ceja._

 _-¿No me digas que piensas ponerle Byakuya?_

 _-Idiota. –Gruñó ésta de inmediato. Maldiciendo el que su condición le impidiera el darle una patada de lleno en la cara -¿Y en dado caso, cuál sería el problema?_

 _-¿Es en serio? –Respondió levantando las cejas. Al final decidió darle la vuelta, –de acuerdo. Hagamos una lista._

 _Y se sentó a un lado de ella._

 _Había sido una lista larga. Pero cada nombre era una posibilidad de dicha extrema. Cuando la segunda semana comenzó, Ichigo notó un ligero cambio en la expresión de Rukia._

 _-Algo te preocupa Sra. Kurosaki. –Señaló mirándola directamente._

 _Estaban sentados a la orilla del mar, faltaban escasos minutos para el anochecer._

 _-No exactamente. Y soy Kurosaki-Kuchiki Rukia –le recordó._

 _Ichigo hizo un mohín, pero lo cierto era que estaba divertido._

 _-¿Piensas conservar el apellido después de todo?_

 _-Es lo más noble_

 _-¿Lo más noble? ¡Es en serio? –Ahora sí gruñía._

 _Rukia le sacó la lengua e Ichigo le apretó la nariz con los dedos. Ella se apartó y amenazó con arrojarle arena a los ojos, él se rindió al instante levantando ambas manos._

 _Rukia inspiró con algo cercano a la melancolía. Ichigo la abrazó por los hombros y ambos miraron al sol morir mientras se hundía en el mar._

 _-Dado que Niisama se casó con mi hermana Hisana, tuvo la desdicha de no tener descendencia. –Ichigo iba a decir algo pero Rukia lo detuvo haciendo un gesto con la mano. -Sé que fue gracias a eso que fui adoptada y que tanto tú como yo disfrutamos de nuestra historia. Además de que mi Niisama no se arrepiente de nada, en especial porque amaba sobremanera a mi hermana._

 _Ichigo sopesó aquello y entendió lo que probablemente el noble sentía ahora por Rukia._

 _-En cierta forma funcionaste como la hija que nunca tuvieron._

 _-Sí. –Asintió. Su sonrisa tenía una melancólica calidez. -Y por eso, no puedo evitar sentirme algo culpable. Quisiera, de verdad, que mi hermano pudiese experimentar este tipo de felicidad._

 _-Podría volver a casarse. –Sugirió él._

 _Rukia negó con la cabeza, ligeramente divertida._

 _-¿Tu padre volvería a casarse?_

 _Ichigo hizo una mueca._

 _-Sé lo que quieres decir, pero mi padre nos tuvo a nosotros antes de perder a mamá_

 _-Lo sé. Y es por eso que es aún más triste para él. –Recalcó. -Porque él no desea compartir esto con nadie más. Fue muy claro al decir que no volvería a casarse porque simplemente no podía amar a otra mujer._

 _Si bien él entendía el sentir de Rukia, también comprendía el de Byakuya. Y sabía por ende que el noble no estaba en realidad deprimido. Para él, Rukia era algo mucho más importante, mucho más arraigada en su interior._

 _Rukia era su orgullo._

 _-Entonces, tenemos que darle muchos sobrinos. –Sugirió, resbalando disimuladamente su mano izquierda por encima del seno de ella._

 _Rukia soltó una exclamación._

 _-¡Eres un pervertido! –Rió con fuerza._

 _Ichigo intentaba contener a su vez la risa._

 _-Él es feliz a través de ti Rukia. –le dijo una vez consiguió abrazarla. -Quizá no lo creas, pero has llenado de felicidad los huecos de tristeza que la partida de tu hermana le dejó._

 _Los ojos de Rukia se llenaron de lágrimas. Conmovida por la sinceridad que bailaba en las orbes de él._

 _-Ojalá no te equivoques._

…

Irónico era, pensaba ahora Ichigo, que al final hubiese tenido que tener aquél desenlace.

-Ni siquiera sé qué decirle.

Estaba más calmado, de pie frente a la habitación de su esposa, con su padre a su lado.

-Nunca han hecho falta palabras entre ustedes. –Le recordó el mayor.

-No sé cómo darle consuelo. –Sollozó, desviando la mirada.

-No se trata de que tengas qué dárselo Ichigo. –Le corrigió, sintiendo la misma opresión en su pecho. –Son una pareja ahora, ambos deben de ayudarse el uno al otro. Incluso si en este momento, no se puede hacer más que llorar. Porque estoy consciente de que la amas y de que eso no va a cambiar.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Respondió al instante, al fin levantando la mirada.

-Entonces, reafírmaselo a ella. –Le palmeó la espalda. –Es natural, el que esté deshecha a ese punto, hijo. Justo como tú lo estás.

-La amo. –Dijo en un susurro ahogado.

Lo cierto era, que deseaba consolarla.

-Lo sé. –Asintió su padre, alentándolo con una triste sonrisa –Entra ahí, y recuérdaselo.

Ichigo abrió la puerta, quebrándose de nueva cuenta, al ver a su Rukia sentada hecha un ovillo sobre la cama, con el cuerpecito de su precioso bebé entre sus brazos, ya sin vida.

.

 **"Parte V - Reality."**

.

.

Ichigo estaba saliendo de la habitación, tras conseguir que Rukia se quedara dormida, cuando tanto el capitán como el teniente de la sexta división llegaron al hospital. No había dado ni dos pasos, cuando se cruzó con ambos en el camino.

-¡Byakuya!

El aludido estaba serio, pero se notaba en su expresión que estaba cansado. Sus ojos grises estudiaron el rostro del joven hombre que tenía delante de sí.

Entendió al instante.

-Llegamos tarde. –Declaró, con evidente pesar en su semblante. Y luego se recompuso en cuestión de segundos. –Renji. –Llamó, y el aludido se acercó a él en porte regio, esperando indicaciones. –Quiero escuchar primero lo que sucedió y después deseo hablar con mi hermana. Su rostro se giró hacia Ichigo. –Kurosaki. Espero no causarte más pesar, pero necesito saberlo.

Ichigo comprendía el sentir del que era su cuñado. El rostro se le contrajo en un gesto de absoluto pesar. Cerró los ojos, apretando los párpados en un intento de no volver a llorar. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, sin embargo, mantuvo la mirada lejos del rostro del moreno.

-Nos descuidamos. Había hollows en la zona. –dijo a media voz. -El Hogyokú se desestabilizó y los hollows comenzaron a comerse unos a otros…

Los recuerdos le atacaron la consciencia y el corazón se le hizo nudo de nueva cuenta.

-Te separaste de Rukia –intuyó el noble.

Ichigo contuvo el aliento antes de contestar.

-Creí que estaba a salvo…

…

 _Era el festival que abría el verano y cerraba la primavera. Aquella tarde, se les había concedido a ambos el salir._

 _-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos Rukia chan –El resto del grupo los esperaba junto al río. Orihime sonreía emocionada. -¿Cómo está el bebé?_

 _Rukia le dedicó su mejor sonrisa._

 _-Perfectamente._

 _Uryuu se animó a hacer notar._

 _-Supongo que el Hogyokú está estabilizado, de otro modo no estarías aquí afuera._

 _Ichigo se apresuró a contestar por Rukia._

 _-No hay riesgos y no los habrá sino hasta el último mes debido al parto. Todavía tenemos dos meses de ventaja._

 _-¡Qué emoción! –Saltó Orihime. -No puedo esperar para conocerlo._

 _-¿Ya eligieron un nombre? –preguntó Sado._

 _Ambos negaron con la cabeza._

 _-Aún no. Hemos reducido la lista a tres, pero todavía no estamos convencidos. –Explicó Ichigo rascándose distraídamente la cabeza._

 _A su lado Rukia, dejó salir una risa cantarina._

 _-Sabré su nombre una vez lo vea. Estoy segura. –Les dijo, con una mano descansando en su abultado vientre._

 _El resto sonrió y se encaminaron rumbo al templo de Karakura, en donde se llevaría a cabo el festival. La tarde fue descendiendo, abriendo paso a la noche. Entre luces y música de fiesta, los jóvenes se divertían entre la multitud. Comiendo y jugando en los diferentes puestos, comprando y haciendo recuerdos. Sacando fotografías bajo el cielo estrellado._

 _En un momento los chicos se separaron de las chicas para descansar en lo que ellas bailaban cerca de una fogata tradicional._

 _-Resulta agradable ver crecer sus instintos de madre. –Remarcó Uryuu. –La hacen ver mucho más hermosa._

 _-Aa –Asintió Ichigo, mirándola con la misma sonrisa en su rostro._

 _-Tu reiatsu no está envolviéndola. –Señaló Sado, queriendo cuestionar a su manera el porqué._

 _Ichigo arrugó el gesto pensativo._

 _-Podría atraer hollows si lo hago, es mejor ser precavidos. –Explicó. –Además, el reiatsu de Rukia tiene un pulso bajo._

 _-Debe de estar muy cansada. –Inquiró Uryuu, admirando la fuerza de la morena._

 _-Duerme mucho por las tardes, pero supongo que es normal. –Rió el pelinaranjo._

 _Y la noche continuó._

 _Dieron gracias en el altar del templo, sonando los cascabeles cuando ya casi todo estaba por concluir. Y se retiraron justo después, iban descendiendo las escaleras cuando de pronto Rukia se detuvo en seco, cayendo en cuenta de algo…_

 _-¿Qué sucede? –A su lado, Ichigo fue el primero en notar el cambio._

 _-Mi bolso, el bolso que Yuzu me dio, creo que lo dejé en el altar. –Le dijo._

 _-Iré por él._

 _-No, está bien, puedo ir yo. –le detuvo por el brazo, Ichigo la miró a los ojos, ella sonrió. -Son sólo un par de escalones._

 _-De acuerdo, estaremos aquí, ¿está bien? –Le recordó, sintiéndose un poco nervioso al respecto, pero hizo a un lado el sentimiento._

 _Rukia se dio la vuelta y volvió al interior del templo, los demás regresaron sobre sus pasos hasta donde Ichigo se había quedado esperando a Rukia._

 _-Entonces es oficial, no volverán al Sereitei –abrió conversación el de gafas._

 _-Es lo mejor, al menos mientras es pequeño, me gustaría asegurar su felicidad y poder estar ahí para él. –Explicó Ichigo. Jamás se iría dejando a su familia atrás._

 _-¿El comandante todavía quiere que llenes un puesto de capitán? –preguntó Sado._

 _-No ha quitado el dedo del renglón. –Se burló. –Pero dados los hechos y la condición de Rukia, no puedo irme sin ella._

 _Orihime iba a decir algo cuando la voz de Rukia en un amplio grito se lo impidió._

 _-¡Aah!_

 _Todos se quedaron unos segundos estáticos, sorprendidos por lo que tenían en frente._

 _-¡Es un ataque de hollows!_

 _Era en realidad un mar entero de hollows. Y Rukia estaba indefensa…_

 _-¡Rukia! –Reaccionó Ichigo corriendo desesperado hacia el templo._

 _La aludida salió entonces, apenas sosteniéndose al andar y esquivando como podía los ataques de las criaturas._

 _Mas todo fue en vano cuando uno de ellos consiguió jalarla del tobillo._

 _-¡Ah!_

 _-¡RUKIA!_

 _El golpe contra el suelo, más el daño que el hollow causó al arrastrarla por el suelo, le hizo una herida en la parte baja de su vientre._

 _Una de las flechas de Uryuu salió disparada y el hollow la soltó al recibir el impacto para acabar desintegrándose. Orihime lanzó su escudo alrededor de la morena. Ichigo la alcanzó entonces._

 _-Estoy bien, fue sólo un rasguño. –Le dijo intentando calmarlo, a pesar del terrible dolor que sentía en su centro._

 _Ichigo se dio cuenta a su pesar, de que ya había sido herida desde antes de caer. La sangre manaba por entre sus piernas._

 _-No. No lo estás. –Gruñó alarmado y temeroso, con las manos temblando y la mente en blanco sin saber siquiera qué hacer. -¡Inoue! –fue lo único que atinó a decir._

 _La chica se abalanzó hacia ellos de inmediato. Su escudo envolvió a Rukia, mientras Sado los protegía. Los hollows cada vez eran más y algunos incluso, habían comenzado a devorarse entre ellos._

 _Las heridas superficiales de Rukia comenzaron a sanar poco a poco bajo el toque de la chica, pero un fuerte palpitar de reiatsu comenzó a batirse con fuerza y luchaba en contra de la energía de la chica. Inoue se dio cuenta al instante, pero trató con todo su poder de contrarestar la fuerza que suponía era del hogyoku y el débil grito del pequeño infante._

 _Sin embargo, cuando se hizo evidente que la sangre no paraba de brotar, Ichigo fue capaz de darse cuenta de que las cosas iban en pique._

 _-¿Qué ocurre? –cuestionó con voz temblorosa._

 _Orihime quiso morderse la lengua, pero no podía mentirle, eso no ayudaría a la morena._

 _-No puedo rechazar el daño, es decir, puedo reducirlo pero, el Hogyoku está interviniendo es como si estuviese absorbiendo mi poder para repararse a sí mismo._

 _Era fácil entenderlo, después de todo, el Hogyoku había desarrollado una especie de conciencia propia. Y tras la guerra santa su existencia había quedado ligada a su portadora, de modo que si el bebé resultaba un obstáculo para la sanación del mismo, el Hogyoku sin duda no tendría reparos en eliminarlo. Por más que Inoue quería sanar a ambos, aquel artefacto seguía drenando y redireccionando la energía hacia sí mismo._

 _Ichigo entendió que debía intervenir si quería salvar a ambos. ¿Pero cómo? No tenía los medios siquiera para realizar una sutura superficial._

 _-Ishida…! –Exclamó al ser apartado a un lado por el mismo._

 _-Déjame, yo lo hago. –Declaró, sacando su pequeño estuche de costura, tendría que ser suficiente, se dijo. –Tú encárgate del adjucha –ordenó, pero Ichigo simplemente se quedó mirando todavía perplejo. -¡De prisa Kurosaki! De nada sirve curarla si seguimos bajo ataqu!_

 _Al instante el aludido se puso de pie y se separó de su cuerpo. En su forma shinigami se hizo cargo de los adjuchas que se habían formado entonces._

 _-Inoue, necesito tu ayuda. –Le dijo el de gafas, la aludida se acomodó a su lado. –Sado, llama una ambulancia. Diles que tenemos un parto prematuro y que la madre necesita transfusión…_

 _Aquella intervención de Uryuu permitió que el bebé permaneciera con vida el suficiente tiempo para llegar al hospital y entrar a quirófano; pero había quedado demasiado débil y apenas una hora después a su nacimiento, había muerto…_

 _…_

El silencio que siguió al relato era pesado, casi aplastante; como si el mundo entero compartiera aquella pena y se hubiese privado de sonido alguno.

Ichigo seguía con el rostro caído y la expresión ahogada en pena. Renji compartía la misma expresión.

Byakuya cerró los ojos, inspirando con fuerza. Hacía mucho no se sentía tan perturbado. Al final abrió los ojos y con una expresión comprensiva, hasta cálida incluso, le habló.

-No fue tu culpa, Kurosaki.

El aludido, si bien sintió un gran peso abandonarle de los hombros, también sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. Renji sentía también, que no tardaría en empaparse el rostro igual que su compañero.

-Estas cosas pasan, y sabíamos que no era posible controlar al Hogyoku por completo. –Recordó. -Urahara ya me lo había explicado antes. Incluso puedo decir, que fue el resultado menos grave. Después de todo Rukia sobrevivió.

Nadie dijo nada. Sopesando aquellas palabras agridulces. Tras un instante, Byakuya se irguió en dirección a la habitación de su hermana.

-Renji. Permanece detrás de mí.

.

 **"Parte VI - Unmei."**

Rukia llevaba un par de minutos descansando sobre su lado derecho, recostada en la cama, escuchando la respiración ya inexistente de su preciosa criaturita en aquél cunero, la cobijita no le tapaba el rostro al niño. Para ella, todavía estaba vivo.

Los ojos estaban cansados, pero ya no podía dormir más. Cuando la puerta se abrió esperó ver a Ichigo.

-¡Niisama! –pero la visión de su hermano fue una imagen mejor recibida, hasta que Renji se hizo notar a sus espaldas. -¡No! –En ese momento todo cambió, Rukia se levantó al instante de la cama y se puso frente al pequeño infante.-¡No te atrevas! ¡No te atrevas a quitármelo!

-Rukia… -Ichigo quiso razonar con ella, pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas y lo cierto es que estaba tan destrozado como ella.

Byakuya caminó hacia ella, viéndola temblar ante su persona. El corazón se le encogió.

-Mi querida y pobre hermana, ¿no has sufrido ya lo suficiente? –Le dijo, su rostro lleno de infinita ternura. Ella le miró al borde de nuevas lágrimas. –Si mantienes el alma de tu pequeño ángel aquí, no le permitirás evolucionar. En cierta forma Rukia, hermana mía, le estarías negando la vida.

Rukia agachó la vista, mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar sollozar hasta haberse calmado, las manos en puños a los costados.

-Pero siendo tan pequeño… ¿Cómo va a sobrevivir en un lugar tan horrible como el Rukongai Nii sama? –Cuestionó cerrando los ojos con fuerza. –No puedo tolerar la idea de dejarle sólo para que muera otra vez. –Sollozó.

Mutismo.

…

Byakuya la observó un instante, antes de decidirse a tomarla por los hombros y hablarle.

-Te has olvidado de mí.

La atención de todos los demás presentes se volvió hacia él.

-Rukia. Renji hará el konzo. –Le dijo, consiguiendo sellar su mirada con la suya propia. -Y toda la sexta división junto con la onceava se encuentran ya en el Rukongai. –Le explicó, los ojos de ella y de Ichigo comenzaron a brillar al entender aquél suceso. –Ése niño será llevado ante mí. Es mi sobrino, y siendo tú su madre es por tanto un Kuchiki. Si así desean ambos que lo sea.

Afonía.

Ichigo quería decir muchas cosas, pero no hallaba por dónde comenzar, lo mismo parecía ocurrirle a Rukia, cuyas manos habían vuelto a abrirse ante tal posibilidad.

Byakuya la soltó para poder dirigirse a ambos chicos al hablar.

-Él ya tiene familia en ambos mundos y es amado igual que tú. Dada tu condición no puedes ir a la Sociedad de Almas, ninguno de los dos puede hacerlo. Sino hasta que hayan pasado dos décadas enteras. Hasta ese entonces, pueden decidir cómo y quién desean que se haga cargo de su hijo.

-Nii sama yo…

Byakuya la silenció con la pura mirada, había una plegaria en sus orbes grises.

-Esta vez soy yo quien pide su bendición. Para criar a ese niño, como si fuera el mío. No le negaré las raíces de su existencia. Tú seguirás siendo su madre –le dijo y luego miró a Ichigo -y tú su padre. Sólo estaré allí como su padrino.

¿Realmente podían negarle aquello? Se cuestionó Renji con sarcasmo. Sabía cuál sería la respuesta de ambos padres. Pero aún así entendía que aquello era lo más noble. Byakuya volvió a mirar de lleno a su hermana, la misma plegaria brillando en sus ojos.

-Y te prometo Rukia. Ningún daño le ocurrirá mientras esté bajo mi protección.

En cuestión de segundos, los ojos de Rukia se llenaron de lágrimas, el rostro se le contrajo en un puchero. Y después soltó el fuerte llanto, se lanzó al pecho de su hermano, dejándose abrazar por éste y lloró y lloró con fuerza.

Tenía un sabor agridulce todo aquello. Notó Renji, descubriéndose llorando igual que su amiga y su antiguo rival.

Con tiempo, se dijo, con tiempo y amor, aquella herida sin duda sanaría.

Eran shinigamis, después de todo.

…

Renji hizo el konzo.

El alma del infante se dirigió a la Sociedad de Almas. Y las puertas del senkaimón se abrieron para que Renji se integrara a la búsqueda.

Byakuya se quedó al consuelo de su hermana. Esperando por aquél momento.

…

-¡Lo encontramos! –Exclamó uno de los shinigamis del escuadrón seis.

El resto le rodeó de inmediato.

Sano y salvo. La noticia llegó a oídos de Byakuya, quien a su vez se lo informó a los padres del niño.

Alivio fue lo que sintieron ambos. La búsqueda no había durado tanto.

…

Todos en este mundo, tenemos los segundos contados…

…

Era Tanabata cuando la familia Kurosaki se había dirigido al río cerca del templo; para dejar su vela en su pequeño barquito. Su luz para el miembro perdido, pero a la vez encontrado, de la familia.

Aquella noche calurosa, era fresca a su manera. Montones de gente se acomodaban por la orilla de todo el río.

Rukia, tras dejar ir su pequeño bote de luz, regresó con el resto de su familia, la más grande le rodeó por los hombros en gesto de apoyo y consolador.

-Volverán a verlo Rukia chan. –Le animó Yuzu, sonriendo con tristeza y tomándola de la mano.

-Cuando sea tiempo, sé que lo veremos. –Asintió ella, mirando el camino de luces navegando en las aguas.

-Las almas del Sereitei envejecen más lento además. –Le recordó Isshin con seguridad, palmeando el hombro de su hijo y dejando su mano ahí. Para él no habían perdido nada todavía, simplemente tendrían que esperar.

Ichigo entendió lo que su padre quería decir.

\- Tenemos suficiente tiempo para estar ahí para él.

Dos décadas era bastante tiempo, pero siendo shinigamis, era apenas un parpadeo. Sin duda, lograrían volver, mucho antes de que su pequeño dejara de serlo.

-Lo sé. –Asintió Rukia. A sabiendas de que el niño estaba en buenas manos. –Lo sé.

Pero no podía evitar, seguir derramando lágrimas en ciertos momentos. Algunas heridas, siempre serían agridulces.

…

Todos en este mundo tenemos los segundos contados…

…

Byakuya descansaba en el pasillo, mirando los árboles teñidos de verde. El aire era seco y en sus manos sostenía un pequeño abanico blanco. Iba descanzo, y su yukata estaba suelta. Muchas cosas habían cambiado con el tiempo, se dijo. Mientras admiraba aquella tarde con el bebé de su hermana durmiendo tranquilo bajo su cuidado, en su compañía.

El hombre le echaba aire tenuemente. Mientras la tarde descendía.

Cumpliría su promesa. Aquél niño sería el heredo del clan Kuchiki, pero Byakuya se aseguraría de que aún con todo lo que el apellido implicaba, consiguiera ser feliz por encima de todo.

Incluso mucho después de que sus padres volviesen a reunirse con él.

.

* * *

 **A/N:** Originalmente, siempre fue éste el final. Pero el capitulo anterior era ya tan largo y no estaba muy segura de si dejarlo así, que al final opté por dejar la resolución en otra especie de one shot. Es un final agridulce sí, porque es triste y a la vez reconfortante. Byakuya cuidará a su sobrino como suyo, y el clan Kuchiki tendrá un heredero. Pero bueno, Ichigo y Rukia tendrán que esperar a la siguiente vida para poder conocerlo... snif...

Te recuerdo que abajo está la sección de Review xD


	3. LOVE

Bien, estoy segura de que nadie se esperaba que volviera con otro capítulo para esta historia. (Yo misma no me lo esperaba) Pero como ya antes lo he mencionado, mi inspiración es música en gran parte y después de oír por accidente canciones de Rihanna en caja musical para bebé (salió la lista en spotify, it wasn't really my fault), particularmente la de love the way you lie pt 2, no pude dejar de visualizar éstas escenas y decidí que debía darle un mejor cierre a la historia de nuestra pareja favorita, simplemente porque se lo merecen.

DISCLAIMER: Bleach es de Tite Kubo.

* * *

 **"Parte I Longiness."**

Kurosaki Ichigo salió del elevador a paso acelerado pero peresozo. Caminó sin detenerse y sin mirar de verdad lo que le pasaba por enfrente. Después de apenas un par de minutos llegó a su destino, la habitación de descanso para el personal del hospital. Cerró tan pronto entró tumbándose de inmediato sobre la cama baja de la primer litera.

Llevaba treinta y seis horas exactas sin dormir y estaba exhausto.

Ser interno residente era horrible.

Por fortuna, ése había sido el último día, de la última semana, que pasaría siendo interno de cirugía en aquél hospital universitario. Había pasado su examen después de todo y su licencia médica ya estaba en trámite.

No iba a mentir. Si bien estaba exhausto, le gustaba lo que hacía. Ser interno de cirugía había sido una de las mejores decisiones que había podido tomar. Salvo que interfería demasiado con su vida social (en realidad no tenía ninguna), sus relaciones personales (particularmente con Rukia) y con su deber como shinigami sustituto (aunque había muchos listos para tomar su lugar cuando él no podía).

Mientras descansaba los ojos, dado que no podía conciliar un verdadero estado de sueño, reflexionaba sobre todas estas cosas. Lo cierto, era que no se sentía aliviado. ¿Por qué había querido ser doctor? Él quería proteger a la gente pero no estaba seguro de que ése fuese el mejor camino. Si era honesto consigo mismo, a pesar de lo mucho que disfrutaba de ser médico, su alma anhelaba vivir alimentada de vértigo y adrenalina. Decirlo de otra manera sería que si estuviese en el Sereitei jamás habría elegido la división 4, y sin embargo aquí estaba.

Ichigo inspiró con fuerza y soltó el aire de igual forma. Estaba contrito y deprimido y sabía muy bien porqué.

Aún después de casi cinco años seguía deprimido por la pérdida de su hijo.

Si bien, había representado una ventaja en el sentido de que ambos habían podido retomar sus estudios y graduarse para sus respectivas profesiones, Ichigo estaba consciente de que les había servido más para alejarse de la realidad que habían sufrido. Sabiendo que no podía continuar así por siempre, se preguntó si era todo solo su culpa. Había intentado apoyar a Rukia, lo había hecho. Y ella había intentando estar ahí para él también. Pero se habían alejado el uno del otro con la excusa de la escuela y luego del trabajo.

...

Siete horas después Ichigo salía de la ducha. Caminando hacia los vestidores se preparó para volver a casa. Era extraño cómo el final de ése camino le estaba acabando de abrir los ojos.

No quería ser médico.

Había tantas otras formas de proteger...

Mientras llenaba la mochila, al fondo del casillero, dos pequeños objetos llamaron su atención al chocar con éstos hasta exponerlos. Ichigo se quedó inmóvil un instante, hasta que su mano tomó aquellos dos objetos. Se los quedó mirando con nostalgia y pesar en sus orbes ambarinas.

Era un par de zapatos rojos para bebé. Más específicamente para una beba.

 _"¿Crees que el siguiente que tengamos será una niña?"_

 _"Pudiera ser"_

Escuchó los ecos de aquél recuerdo, mientras dejaba caer la mochila sobre el banquillo para tomas los zapatitos, uno en cada mano, mirándolos a detalle. Observando las pequeñas florecillas adornando las correas. Pasando sus dedos por la superficie de charol.

 _"Éstos sin duda se le verían hermosos"_

 _Habían estado paseando en el centro de la ciudad. Tenían planes de ir a la torre de Tokyo a cenar en uno de sus restaurantes; como todavía era temprano, habían decidido pasear la vista en las tiendas. Rukia se había detenido de golpe, en cuanto la imagen de aquellos zapatos le hubieron llamaron la atención por el rabillo del ojo. Tomándolos al instante._

 _Ichigo se había detenido a su lado. A pesar de que aquél acto debió de haberlo puesto en alerta, su situación era la misma que Rukia. A veces se dejaba envolver por una efusiva añoranza y todos los recuerdos tristes desaparecían. Como si nunca hubiesen existido._

 _"Aunque no podrías ponérselos sino hasta que empezara a caminar."_

 _La morena hizo una mueca._

 _"Ya lo sé bobo"_

 _Y al siguiente instante volvió a sonreír, admirando de nuevo los papos._

 _Ichigo la miró a detalle. Si bien, él era más propenso a deprimirse, en cuestiones de Rukia siempre se sobreponía antes que ella. Ella era su mundo. Y quería superar aquél dolor con ella. El miedo de cometer un error casi lo hace desistir de las palabras que soltó entonces._

 _"Podemos comprarlos si quieres."_

 _Y así de fácil el hechizo se deshizo._

 _"No. No importa." Balbuceó ella, volviendo a dejar los zapatos en el aparador para darse la vuelta con prisa y seguir caminando._

 _Él sabía que no debía presionarla. Él sabía que debía presionarla. Los dos eran argumentos válidos y ciertos, y cuál era el correcto dependía de lo que él terminara deseando para sí mismo también._

Sentado en el banquillo de los vestidores, y tras la aceptación de que ya había tenido suficiente; Ichigo entendió porqué había sido que había regresado a la tienda al día siguiente. Entrado en ésta a escasos minutos de empezar su turno en el hospital.

Él quería volver a intentarlo.

Incluso con los riesgos que conllevaba, estaba dispuesto a dejar todo lo referente a su vida humana y mantenerse segundo tras segundo al pendiente de ese nuevo futuro.

Él había querido tanto ser padre, que tras haber perdido a su bebé, sólo había aumentado aquél deseo.

Por eso había vuelto allí, a escondidas de Rukia, y había pedido aquél par de zapatos rojos.

 _"Son para su hija señor?" preguntó la dependienta, una mujer aparentemente en sus cuarenta._

 _Ichigo bufó antes de contestar._

 _"Mi hija no nata"_

 _"¡Oh! ¡Pero qué emoción!" Sin embargo, aquella mujer no sabía lo que él realmente había querido decir, malinterpretando desde luego su situación había saltado emocionada. Ël había querido corregirla, pero se había quedado de pronto sin voz. "Aunque puede resultar muy pronto para comprar zapatos, muchos padres consideran que es una forma de ahorrar por adelantado. Juntan todo lo necesario para no tener que verse en apuros después. Lo felicito señor."_

 _"Sí, muchas gracias." Había contestado, sonriendo de verdad envuelto en aquella fantasía._

 _Hasta que había llegado al hospital y había sido incapaz de hacer nada con ellos. Al final los había aventado al fondo de aquél casillero, acumulando polvo durante dos años._

Ichigo suspiró con pesadez. Cogió ambos zapatitos en una mano y sacó el celular con la otra, llevándoselo a la oreja tan pronto marcó.

-Hey ojaji... vamos a regresar.

Quizá ahora tendría el valor de decirle a Rukia, que quería intentarlo una vez más.

 _..._

Kurosaki Rukia siempre había sido una mujer realista pero soñadora. Que sabía cómo divertirse al mismo tiempo que ser dedicada a su trabajo. Era una excelente ama de casa y tenía un exquisito sazón para la comida tradicional japonesa. Cumplía todos los requisitos de una doncella perteneciente a la nobleza. Y había sido una poderosa guerrera.

Sin embargo, tras perder sus poderes y quedarse atrapada con un dispositivo letal en el interior de su alma, se había hallado así misma siendo humana, o en otras palabras débil y fágil. Había sido muy difícil en principio decidir qué camino seguir en esta nueva vida, ¿qué quería hacer cuando fuera adulta además de fastidiar a Ichigo?

Pudo haber sido muchas cosas, era muy inteligente y decidida. Pero amaba la elegancia y sentía pasión por las artes. Así que había decidido hacer una licenciatura justamente en ellas. En un principio había optado por el teatro, pero había desistido porque consideraba que ya había suficiente drama en su vida. Al final había decidido especializarse en reconstrucción de piezas de arte, principalmente cuadros.

Había querido pintar, pero era una pésima dibujante.

Hasta que perdió a su bebé.

Rukia suspiró, admirando la pieza que había terminado, todavía con pincel en mano, buscó algún defecto en ella. No hallando ninguno sonrió satisfecha y se deshizo del moño que ataba su cabello, dejándolo caer en ondas sobre sus hombros, el pincel atorado sobre su oreja derecha.

Es curioso cómo la mayoría de las cosas que hacemos, por no decir todas, se ven influenciadas por lo que sentimos.

Rukia había estado buscando la perfección y al no encontrarla había desistido. Pero tras la depresión que dejó la partida de su amado infante, se había hallado a sí misma en medio de un desastre de pintura; plasmando sentimiento tras sentimiento sobre el lienzo sin poder detenerse hasta haberse desahogado por completo. Sobra decir que aquellos pinceles habían terminado inservibles.

La siguiente vez que aquello ocurrió no fue un acto tan arrebatador como el primero, pero sí igual de emotivo.

Rukia dibujaba familias.

Y era toda una artista. Su técnica se asemejaba mucho a la de Claude Monet, pero tenían su propia firma personal. El sentimiento que brillaba en las pinturas de Rukia era la tristeza. Una devastadora tristeza que te conmovía desde el momento en que fijabas la vista en ellas. Mujeres de rostros difusos en distintos paisajes rodeadas de niños. Hombres de igual rostro indistinguible acompañando a sus mujeres, jugando con sus hijos. Y los colores eran fuertes y vivos. Los paisajes eran aún arrebatadores. Rukia había pintado las colinas de Inuzuri y logrado plasmar el aire triste de aquella zona.

No fue de extrañar que uno de sus profesores le consiguiera una exposición en una galería. Y mucho menos el que se convirtiera en una pintora en ascenso.

-Auh!

Rukia se llevó los dedos a la boca, se había quemado por accidente al haber tomado la taza de café estando distraída, parte del líquido le había caído encima. Maldijo por lo bajo, dejando la taza sobre el restirador. Aquél pequeño estudio había sido un regalo de Ichigo. Rukia sabía que él estaba intentando detenerse a su ritmo, no quería superar aquello sin ella.

El celular sonó entonces y ella contestó de inmediato.

-Hola

 _-Vamos a regresar hoy a Karakura_

Por un instante, se quedó perpleja ante aquella declaración, pero se obligó a componerse.

-¿Por qué tan de repente?

 _-Ya le hablé a papá y Yuzu y Karin estarán esperándonos también._

-Ichigo!- Trató de interrumpirle.

 _-No, Rukia_. -Pero la fuerza en la voz de él, le previno de refutar nada. - _Ya hemos esperado mucho para volver._

Rukia entró en pánico, paseó la vista por la habitación, intentando dar con algo que le ayudara a hacerlo desistir.

-¿Y qué hay de tu examen?

Ella le escuchó suspirar a través de la bocina, sonaba cansado más que irritado.

-No voy a aplicarlo.

-¿Qué?!

 _-Espero que estés lista en cuanto llegue._

-Ichigo- Se quedó muda de golpe al escuchar el tono muerto de la línea. Le había colgado la llamada. La morena suspiró frustrada. -Idiota.

Entendía muy bien porqué su querido esposo estaba haciendo aquello. Lo entendía. Pero era taaaan injusto. Al menos para ella.

Estaba consciente de que le había dado espacio para sanar, y también de que él había necesitado alejarse de igual forma para sanarse a sí mismo. También entendía que no podía seguir escondiéndose en un falso duelo. Y no porque no lo hubiese sufrido en realidad, sino porque después de aquella pérdida el problema era otro.

Teniendo eso en mente, salió del estudio y se dirigió al baño. Tomó el paquete que descansaba en el mueble del lavabo y lo abrió con parsimonia. Era una prueba de embarazo.

Suspiró nerviosa, como ya muchas veces, repetidas veces, había hecho durante los últimos cinco años. La razón del verdadero problema.

Sentía que mientras el Hogyoku siguiese igual de fuerte y definido en el interior de su alma, no se le permitiría concebir. Así que cada que se retrasaba su periodo, a pesar de haber sido cuidadosa durante el sexo, saltaba primero ilusionada, apenas por espacio de un segundo. Al segundo siguiente sentía miedo de estar realmente embarazada. A espaldas de Ichigo compraba las pruebas de embarazo, mismas que siempre habían salido negativas, para su dicha o desfortuna. Porque pensaba una y otra vez, que no podía concebir, que no _debía_ concebir, no con el Hogyoku vibrando fuerte en su interior; pues el resultado sería el mismo que con su primer embarazo. Y sin embargo, cuando veía el resultado negativo de la prueba sentía un terrible abandono. Maldecía internamente aquél resultado, llenándose la cabeza de todo tipo de pensamientos estúpidos, banales y negativos sobre sí misma hasta sentirse incapaz de volver a procrear. Prácticamente infértil. Luego tomaba el pincel y se perdía semanas en un nuevo cuadro...

Había acumulado toda una exposición de sueños y castillos en el aire. Todos plasmados en lienzos. Y para evitar dejarse caer, volvía a pensar en que era mejor así. La maternidad ya era pedir demasiado considerando todo lo que había obtenido... Renji, su Niisama, Ichigo y su familia, su vida como humana, sus amigos en dicha vida... Tenía tanto porqué estar agradecida... Y tanto porqué lamentarse...

Rukia respiró hondamente, cinco minutos después de haberse hecho la prueba, levantó el palillo y miró el resultado e igual que tantas otras veces, no sintió lo que en un principio había sentido...

...

Tras haberse limpiado las lágrimas, había hecho como su adorado esposo le había dicho. A sabiendas de que debía volver a donde todo inició. Para cuando Ichigo llegó por ella, ya no había ni un rastro de la prueba de embarazo.

* * *

 **"Parte II Otoño."**

Yuzu siempre había sido una jovencita llena de esperanza, incluso cuando la situación se veía que iba para peor, incluso cuando ella misma corría alarmada hacia su hermana Karin; siempre, siempre había mantenido la fe de que todo mejora en algún punto.

Y esa esperanza había sobrevivido durante los últimos cinco años. Así que era de esperarse el que se emocionara al mismo nivel (e incluso más) que su padre, Lo cual, ya era decir demasiado, al escuchar que su hermano y su cuñada volverían a Karakura para asentarse al fin como familia.

-¿Lo dices enserio papá? ¿Volverán a vivir aquí en Karakura?

Isshin asintió sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-El mismo Ichigo me lo dijo por teléfono.

-¡Ah! ¡Esto es fantástico! -Exclamó aún más emocionada. -Tenemos que preparar un banquete de bienvenida cuanto antes.

Karin rodó los ojos, anticipando lo que venía a continuación.

-Ya había pensado en eso mi querida Yuzu y tengo todo listo para decorar la casa -justo como lo predijo, su padre se dedico a sacar un montón de objetos de distintas cajas -confetti, serpentinas, globos, diamantinas, nombra lo que quieras y lo tendré a tu dispocisión.

Los ojos de Yuzu brillaban llenos de estrellas. Su gemela puso los ojos en blanco..

-Mejor que no te emociones tanto Yuzu, no es como vayan a tener otro bebé.

La aludida se contuvo un poco, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar ir ese pequeño atisbo de esperanza.

-Pero es un paso, un paso de bebé si quieres, pero un paso al fin.

Isshin no podría haber estado más de acuerdo.

-Así es hija mía, debemos mostrales nuestro apoyo para que comiencen a correr en seguida.

-Tus metáforas se han ido deteriorando con los años. -Señaló Karin con fastidio. -Te ayudaré con la cena, pero será todo. No quiero ofender a Ichinii y en especial a Rukia nee

Yuzu sonrió comprensiva. Con los años, había aprendido a no inmiscuirse demasiado (sin importar lo divertido que le resultase) en asuntos ajenos; principalmente en los que tenían gran significado en la vida de su hermano.

-Descuida Karin chan, lo mantendremos bajo control.

Pero también era cierto, se dio cuenta Karin, de a que veces necesitamos gente entrometida para salir de la negación en la que nos encontramos. Mientras comenzaban a preparar todo para recibir a su hermano y a su cuñada, Karin recordaba con nítida claridad el día en que se había entrometido en los asuntos de pareja de su hermano. Había pasado un año, pero todavía lo recordaba como si hubiesen pasado apenas un par de días; cuando la fría brisa del otoño se había colado por las ventanas, avisando del fin del verano. Un año más de aquél fatídico accidente.

...

 _Estaban lavando los trastes en el departamento de Ichigo y Rukia tras haber disfrutado de la cena de acción de gracias instantes atrás. Como no ninguno de los dos había participado en la elaboración de la comida, Karin e Ichigo tuvieron que encargarse de hacer la limpieza. Habían estado hablando sobre cosas sin importancia, hasta que la morena había reunido en el suficiente valor para meterse en lo que no debería importarle._

 _"No has hablado con ella."_

 _Ichigo gruñó en respuesta, entendiendo por los anteriores comentarios a lo que ella estaba haciendo alusión._

 _"No asumas cosas Karin, lo he hecho. No estamos listos." -Le dijo._

 _"Querrás decir Rukia nee no está lista."_

 _Ichigo soltó el plato y la esponja con la que había estado tallándolo con brusquedad, irguiéndose de golpe._

 _"Es más complicado de lo que crees Karin, te agradecería que no te entrometieras. No quiero tener que pelear también contigo."_

 _Se miraron a los ojos un instante. Ella pudo darse cuenta de que él no mentía en la cuestión de pelear contra ella. Tragó seco antes de continuar._

 _"La he visto. La he observado. Ella quiere volver a intentarlo. Incluso la enfrenté al respecto."_

 _"¿Que hiciste qué?"_

 _Ichigo casi se escandalizó._

 _"Descuida. No lo tomó tan mal." karin levantó las manos frente a ella intentando que él se calmase. "Sólo... no lo sé. No parece que sea porque no esté lista o porque no sea el momento adecuado. Sino más bien, se veía... insegura."_

 _Ichigo exhaló el aire con fuerza. Abrió la llave del fregador y se enjuagó las manos._

 _"De cualquier manera no hemos concebido así es que no importa."_

 _"Pero es porque se cuidan." -Inquirió ella._

 _"No exactamente" Negó con irritación. Se secó las manos y acto seguido se revolvió la melena con la mano derecha."A veces es toda una paranoia de no deber concebir todavía y ser exageradamente cuidadosos. Y otras veces... es bastante irracional." Confesó, recordando los deslices que tenía con su esposa. "Pero no habla conmigo de esas cosas, así es que, realmente no sé..."_

 _Karin lo observó a detalle. El brillo vacilante de su mirada, cómo evitaba mirarle a los ojos y la suave tensión en las facciones de su rostro y sus hombros._

 _"Tú también tienes dudas" -concluyó._

 _"Quiero ser padre. Quiero serlo. ¿Ok?" Le dijo, sonando algo desesperado. "Es sólo que... con el futuro que estoy intentando conseguir, siendo médico, ¿dónde encaja todo esto? ¿Cómo puedo estar con ella estando tan ocupado?"_

 _Entonces era algo más que el hecho de perder otra vez, descubrió Karin. Notó que tanto Ichigo como Rukia habían intentado tanto seguir adelante, que habían dejado que sus vidas les absorbieran igual que al resto de las familias mundanas que intentan construir un futuro, antes de actualmente vivirlo._

 _Karin puso su mano encima de la de su hermano._

 _"Si sigues esperando por el momento correcto... te vas a hacer viejo."_

Incluso ahora se preguntaba cómo era que habían pasado a ser una pareja tan formal y corriente tras todo lo que habían sido antes, héroes de guerra. Y se preguntó si el problema no sería realmente ése.

Parecía como si estuviesen insatisfechos de repente con la vida que habían elegido.

-Espero que realmente esto sea para mejorar. -Le dijo a nadie en particular, observando la mesa puesta, lista para recibir a sus comensales.

Justo entonces el timbre de la entrada sonó, los tres Kurosakis se dirigieron a ésta y exclamaron sonrientes, tomando por sorpresa a los recién llegados.

-Okaerinasai!

Ichigo y Rukia compartieron una mirada antes de responder.

-Tadaima.

* * *

 **"Parte III Vida."**

Una semana habían transcurrido desde que Ichigo y Rukia volvieran a Karakura. Nada fuera de lo normal había ocurrido hasta entonces. Ambos habían contemplado el traslado, de momento, como unas vacaciones, o más bien como un descanso. Ichigo había sido claro en que de momento no planeaba tomar el examen de la especialización y que prefería comenzar a trabajar en la clínica, apoyando a su padre. Por su parte Rukia, estaba al pendiente de la venta de sus cuadros en la galería en que se exhibían en Tokyo, pero no había pintado desde que habían vuelto.

El martes por la mañana, cuando todos habían terminado de desayunar, Yuzu se acercó a Rukia y le tendió un sobre. La morena lo miró con curiosidad antes de tomarlo.

-¿Y esto?

-Lleva meses aquí. Lo manda tu hermano Kuchiki Byakuya.

Los ojos amatistas de ella se abrieron con perplejidad y se apresuró a abrir el sobre.

-¿Por qué no nos lo hicieron llegar antes?

Yuzu sonrió contrita.

-Cuando Ururu vino a traerlo, nos dijo que no podíamos arriesgarnos a que se perdiera en el correo y dado que ni Karin chan ni yo residimos aquí, más que en vacaciones y papá está ocupado con la clínica; no podíamos ir hasta Tokyo a entregarlo.

Las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo a Rukia, entendía perfectamente la implicación que iba en las palabras de su cuñada y sabía que no podía reclamarle nada.

-Ichinii sabía la existencia del sobre. -Intervino Karin -Y antes de que te enojes con él Rukia nee, debo recordarte que él te pidió venir, fuiste tú quien se negó.

Ichigo intentó reprenderle.

-Karin.

Pero Rukia lo detuvo en el acto.

-Tiene razón Ichigo. -Le dijo, sintiéndose culpable de haber sido tan egoísta. -Por lo que entiendo se suponía debía de ser una sorpresa.

-Un regalo en realidad. -Le dijo Isshin, aquélla sonrisa en sus labios era una clara señal de que aquél paquete era algo para tomarse con seriedad. -Ábrelo de una vez.

La aludida terminó de abrir el sobre y lo volteó para dejar caer los contenidos en su mano. Al instante varias fotografías se dispersaron por la superficie de la mesa.

-Esto es... -El corazón de ambos chicos se detuvo un segundo.

Tanto Ichigo como Rukia tomaron con prisa aquellas fotos. Las cuales enmarcaban a un bebé regordete de cabellos azabache y ojos miel con chispas verde pasto en las irises. Una a una las fueron observando y las gemelas se unieron a aquella admiración, recibiendo y pasando las fotos entre todos. Rukia apenas y pudo controlar las lágrimas, lo mismo que Ichigo.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa en el patriarca de la familia y su serenidad ante un tema que normalmente lo tendría saltando de un lado a otro, acabó por delatarlo.

-Lo sabías. -Concluyó el pelinaranjo.

La sonrisa del hombre se hizo más ancha.

-No en vano soy tu padre. -Le recordó. -Byakuya quería hacerles saber que su hijo está en buenas manos.

Desde el pequeño tamañito que tenía cuando Rukia le dio a luz, hasta la carita regordeta de un bebé a medio sentar; era una especie de línea del tiempo del desarrollo de su precioso hijo. Ichigo hizo los cálculos en su mente y supo que Rukia hacía lo mismo. Dado que no había ni una sola foto donde el pequeño estuviese de pie, ambos concluyeron que en equivalencia, debería de tener entre 8 y diez meses humanos.

-Hay una carta para ti onechan.

Rukia tomó la carta, pero se abstuvo de leerla. De momento sólo podía ver la imagen de su bebé sonriéndole a través de todas aquellas fotografías. Sintió a Ichigo rodearle por los hombros, y compartieron una mirada sonriendo con los ojos.

Era un pequeño bálsamo a una cicatriz que por fin estaba sanando. Porque por fin, se estaban dando el tiempo de atenderla.

...

Horas más tarde, Rukia había salido de la regadera y se preparaba para salir, mientras era ahora el turno de Ichigo de tomar un baño. Había un festival de la cosecha en las afueras de Karakura al que todos asistirían. Hurgó entre sus maletas en busca de la yukata que había guardado para esa ocasión en especial. Estaba hasta el fondo de la maleta negra que pertenecía a Ichigo. Sin embargo sus dedos se toparon con otro tipo de objetos que le cortaron la respiración de golpe.

-Rukia, ¿empacaste mi yukata?

Justo entonces, Ichigo entró en la habitación, con sólo los boxers puestos y una toalla alrededor del cuello. El hombre se detuvo al instante en que notó la perturbación en el reiatsu de su compañera y sólo entonces la miró a detalle. Rukia estaba sentada en la cama de espaldas a él. Pero dada su altura era capaz de ver lo que ella sostenía en las manos.

Tragó en seco.

-¿Qué son éstos? -cuestionó ella con voz baja.

-Un par de zapatos de charol, rojos.

-Sé lo que son -gruñó ante el descaro de él.

-¿Entonces porqué preguntas? -cuestionó, queriendo permanecer neutral.

-¡Ichigo!

-Rukia! -pero fallando terriblemente ante el conjunto de emociones que bullían en el interior de su compañera. Rukia al fin le miraba de frente e Ichigo pensó, que ya no podía seguir dándole vueltas. Esta vez él también quería ser egoísta. -Quiero volver a intentarlo Rukia. Pero de verdad intentarlo, no sólo dejarlo en manos de la suerte.

-Sabes que no podemos hacer eso Ichigo. -Refutó ella al instante, ignorando la molestia que se reflejó en el semblante de él. -Los dos hemos visto durante estos últimos años que mientras más decadente se vuelve el Hogyoku más inestable se pone. -Le recordó, Ichigo apretó las manos. -¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es tratar por todos los medios de no desear algo que termine activándolo?

-Estoy consciente de eso Rukia, pero nunca lo has usado para ti, ¿por qué tienes miedo de caer esta vez? -Intentó provocarla, sintiéndose al límite de su paciencia.

-Porque lo deseo Ichigo. Y estoy aterrada de que termine convirtiéndolo en otra cosa.

-No sucederá.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-¡Porque lo estoy!

Mutismo.

Por un instante ella no supo qué contestar. Habían sido nakamas por tanto tiempo y se conocían y amaban tan bien que no podía traicionar aquél lazo. Y aún así, no podía reunir el valor de dar el paso.

-Sólo un año más -suplicó.

Pero sólo consiguió irritarlo más.

-Hemos esperado ya demasiado Rukia

-Quizá no el suficiente.

-¿Por qué estás siendo imposible? -Reclamó él subiendo la voz una octava. Estaba frustrado de no conseguir que ella caminara por el mismo camino que ella. Particularmente en ese momento estaba siendo mucho más evasiva, incluso más que el primer año que tuvieron que sobreponerse a la pérdida. Lo cual no tenía sentido si consideraba que el ver las fotos de su pequeño debería de haber sido una señal de esperanza. Y tras un instante de chocar la mirada con ella, otra realización brilló por delante de sus ojos. -Espera un segundo... -Murmuró. -Estás escondiendo algo.

-No seas ridículo. -Contestó al instante, cruzándose de brazos intentando sonar molesta.

Para alguien más habría pasado desapercibido el temblor que recorrió el cuerpo de la morena ante la acusación, pero no para Ichigo.

-¿Por qué otra razón estarías tratando con tanta insistencia de convencerme?

Y otra realización, aún más grande y reveladora que la anterior brilló con mucha más intensidad por delante de sí mismo. Rukia leyó la sospecha a través de las orbes ambarinas de su compañero.

 _"A menos que hayas concebido otra vez."_

Por eso no pudo evitar soltar las palabras que dijo al instante

-Aléjate de mí -mientras retrocedía alejándose del pelinaranja.

Alarmada y tambaleante, él había conseguido alcanzarla sin mucho esfuerzo. Tomándola de la muñeca izquierda para atraerla hacia sí mismo y poder poner su mano libre de vuelta al vientre de su compañera.

Tan pronto sintió aquél reishi su corazón brincó y se oprimió al mismo tiempo.

-¡Rukia!

La aludida cerró los ojos temerosa, negándose a mirarlo. Su esposo se dedicó a seguir analizando todo lo que aquello conllevaba, ¿qué había estado intentando hacer Rukia? ¿Abortarlo? No, ella sería incapaz...! Y antes de que pudiera seguir discutiendo consigo mismo, notó una peculiaridad en aquella energía.

-¿Por qué está intermitente?

Silencio.

El corazón le tembló en miedo.

-Rukia...! -Le suplicó le contestara.

Tras un segundo más, ella al fin susurró.

-Es sólo un huevo -Y al sentir la confusión en el reiatsu de él, declaró con más fuerza. -¡Es sólo un huevo! Y está anclado donde no debería estarlo. -Explicó.

Ichigo de nuevo, sumó dos más dos.

-Consultaste a mi padre sobre esto.

Ella desvió la mirada de nuevo.

-Dos días después de qué llegamos

El agarre de él en ella se hizo más fuerte

-¿Qué dijo? -exigió saber apretando los dientes, respirando con dificultad.

Los ojos de Rukia se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Está en la entrada de una trompa, puede que baje y se ancle donde debe... o puede que termine desprendiéndose. -Las manos del muchacho se fueron resbalando de ella al ir perdiendo poco a poco su fuerza, ante aquella revelación. -Puede crecer donde está y de algún modo estar bien los dos o... o puede lastimarme severamente hasta que sea necesario extirparlo.

Afonía.

Por un instante Ichigo no pudo articular palabra. La misma tormenta que agobiaba a Rukia le estaba invadiendo. Su mente atando todos los cabos sueltos de aquella situación. Dedujo que quizá en principio ella no había querido decirle nada hasta estar segura y que, al recibir tan penoso diagnóstico, no había querido tener que ilusionarlo por algo que quizá no se volvería una realidad.

¿Pero por qué no se apoyaba en él? Recordó las fotografías de su primer hijo. ¿Por qué no tener esperanza?

-Rukia

Tantas cosas estaban encerradas en aquella mención de su nombre.

-No. Sé lo que vas a decir. -Entendiendo todas y cada una de ellas, Rukia tuvo que cortarle. -Y mi respuesta es no. No voy a pasar por esto otra vez.

Gritar. Correr. Huir. Golpear. Maldecir.

Ichigo levantó las manos, las abrió y cerró con movimientos lentos y pesados para terminar sobre su cabeza jalando las hebras naranjas al tiempo en que se presionaba el cráneo; la boca se abrió y cerró de igual manera, mientras hacía un esfuerzo descomunal por no terminar haciendo todo lo que había pasado por su cabeza ante la presión de dichas emociones.

Rukia se abrazó a sí misma. Entendía la molestia y la frustración de él. Y sabía que al menos de momento, no la presionaría más. Pero tampoco quería llevarlo al límite. Necesitaba dejarlo solo.

-Voy a salir a caminar.

-Sí. -Respondió por lo bajo, apenas un irritado murmullo.

* * *

 **"Parte IV Esperanza."**

-Perdón por traspasar pero la puerta estaba abierta.

-¡Urahara! Entra viejo amigo.

Cuando Ichigo por fin había conseguido tranquilizarse, se había hecho tarde para asistir al festival. Al descubrir que Rukia aún no regresaba, se decidió a no ir definitivamente, pues no planeaba ir a ningún lado sin ella. Isshin, al ver el estado inestable de su hijo, mando a las gemelas a que fuesen por su cuenta con el resto de sus amigos; mientras él se quedaba a hacerle compañía a su hermano tan sólo por si acaso la situación ameritaba un intermediario. Las chicas habían aceptado aunque deseaban quedarse a hacer algo. Pero sabían que no podía. Así que por esta vez confiarían en su padre.

Había comenzado a beber tan sólo por seguirle la corriente a su progenitor, al no encontrar modo de negarse. Un par de cervezas encima, el sombrerero hacía su aparición en aquella improvisada reunión. Quien al entrar notó la ausencia de cierta jovencita.

-¿Dónde está Rukia?

-No se sentía bien, así que salió a dar una vuelta -Contestó Ichigo, todavía con algo de molestia.

-Oh -exclamó sacando su abanico -demasiado emocionada por la visita de su hermano supongo.

Isshin chocó su botella de cerveza con la de su compañero.

-Supones bien.

Aquello destanteó por demás al muchacho que se recompuso de golpe, como si comenzara a salir de aquella neblina provocada por el alcohol.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué habría de venir Byakuya?

...

Al mismo tiempo, Rukia se había cansado de caminar sin rumbo fijo. Sus emociones se habían asentado y si bien no estaba del todo recompuesta al menos ya no estaba a punto de quebrarse. Se detuvo al borde del río que años atrás recorriera junto a Ichigo camino hacia la escuela.

Había estado tan distraída todos esos días, que por poco se había olvidado de la realidad que vivía. No podía dejarse emocionar ahora, no. Todo apuntaba a que el final volvería a ser triste y sin embargo, aquellas fotos le habían dado tanta paz...

Justo en ese momento, por el rabillo del ojo, Rukia fue capaz de percibir la figura de alguien acercándose a ella. Giró su rostro hacia la nueva presencia y su ser brincó en sorpresa.

-¡Nii sama...?!

Viendolo de pronto, se había dado cuenta de que no había leído la carta que el mismo le había enviado y por un agonizante segundo se sintió avergonzada.

...

-¿Es que no leíste la carta que mando? -cuestionó Isshin, casi reclamando pero sin elevar la voz.

Ichigo le miró aún más confuso.

-No. Después de ver las fotos, Rukia guardó la carta y no creo que la haya leído. -Su padre y Urahara compartieron una significativa mirada, haciendo que el nerviosismo del joven hombre aumentara -¿Por qué? ¿Qué es tan importante como para saberlo?

Urahara le miró serio pero tranquilo, con aire casi hasta alegre; como si estuviese seguro de lo que diría serían excelentes noticias para el shinigami sustituto.

...

Rukia estaba intentando recomponerse para recibir a su hermano, el sol de la tarde era naranja y proyectaba sombras sobre la acera. Se erguía nerviosa cuando de pronto detectó que había otra figurita moviéndose por delante de su hermano.

Gateando sería más apropiado decirlo.

-¡Ah! -Rukia se llevó ambas manos a la boca y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

A tan sólo un par de metros de distancia estaba su más grande anhelo dirigiéndose hacia ella. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-Mamoru...!

...

-Kuchiki Byakuya salió con la intención de reunirse con su hermana menor, así que debe de estar ya en este momento con ella. Él creía firmemente que ustedes necesitaban ver el desarrollo de su hijo por sí mismos.

El corazón de Ichigo latió pesado, pero batiendo las alas dispuesto a levantar el suelo.

-¿Quieres decir...?

En sus orbes amarillas un brillo de esperanza y felicidad comenzaba a crecer con prisa.

-Byakuya y el pequeño Mamoru vendrán a

Antes de que pudiera terminar, sin embargo, el chico había salido corriendo de la casa.

-Ororo -exclamó divertido el rubio -parecía que tenía mucha prisa.

Isshin dejó salir una carcajada.

-Hay tanto por celebrar, amigo mío.

...

No importaba dónde se encontrara, Ichigo siempre sabría dónde se encontraba Rukia. Persiguió su listón rojo con impaciencia, corriendo sin detenerse y sin desviar la vista del frente sino hasta dar con ella.

-¡Rukia!

La aludida se giró al instante pero con movimientos relajados y lentos, sin querer exaltar al bebé que cargaba en brazos. Las alas del corazón de Ichigo se extendieron al instante en que cruzó mirada con la pequeña criatura, apreciando también la sonrisa de la madre del mismo. Aquella imagen le revivió cada rincón de su espíritu. Caminando sobre las nubes, se acercó a ambos con el corazón queriéndose salir del pecho.

-Ma... Mamoru.

Tan pronto lo abrazó el nene rió entre los brazos de su padre, palmeándole la cara con sus manitas regordetas.

Se dedicaron a sentir y cuestionar después.

Entre risas y caras graciosas. Miradas llenas de vida y corazones latiendo acelerados; atendieron el festival como una familia, como debieron haberlo hecho tantos años atrás.

Pero al final del día, tanto Byakuya como el pequeño Mamoru debieron volver. Urahara había conseguido crear un gigai que le permitiese estar en el mundo de los vivos, pero dada la inestabilidad de la misma al estar en pleno desarrollo de su fuerza espiritual, no podía contenerlo por más de seis horas sin que sufriese algún tipo de daño. Aquella reunión, por otra parte, no podría repetirse; al menos no mientras siguiese siendo un infante.

Pero estaba bien, se dijeron ambos en silencio; mientras tomados de las manos veían la puerta del Senkaimon cerrarse.

-Ichigo

-¿Hm?

Ambos compartiendo aquella sonrisa agridulce.

-Creo que estoy lista para volver a intentarlo.

Él apretó con más fuerza la mano de ella en la suya propia. Y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para transmitir todo lo que sentía a su compañera.

En algún momento de aquél encuentro, el pequeño Mamoru había palmeado el vientre de Rukia mientras reía con ganas hasta terminar acariciando la piel con su pequeño rostro. Rukia había llorado al instante conmovida y culpable. Incluso su propio hijo tenía más resolución y optimismo que ella misma. Ahí lo había entendido, por esta vez pediría la fuerza del Hogyoku y al usarla para alguien que no era ella, el mismo terminaría disolviéndose.

Ichigo y Rukia se miraron a los ojos, se envolvieron en un abrazo y tras un instante de calor compartido, se besaron los labios.

Por fin estaban caminando hacia el frente.

* * *

 **Epílogo.**

Eran apenas las seis de la mañana, cuando unos piecitos comenzaron a andar sobre las puntas, en un intento de no hacer ruido. Se detuvieron frente al banquillo y comenzaron a subir por éste. Una melena rubia fresa se agitó al momento en que la niña levantó la cabeza, sus manos estiradas hacia el tarro de galletas que estaba encima del refrigerador.

Pero sin importar cuánto lo intentara, por centímetros era incapaz de alcanzarlo.

-Eres toda una enana. Se escuchó una voz por detrás de ella.

-Oh cállate Mamoru. -Respondió la niña con molestia.

Tenía alrededor de once años, aunque su estatura la hacía parecer de apenas unos ocho. El camisón de chappy que llevaba puesto no le ayuda tampoco a romper aquella imagen y ni qué decir de sus ganas de robar dulces cuando claramente se lo habían prohibido.

-¿Necesitas una mano? -sonrió de medio lado, aguantando la risa, su hermano.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? -gruñó con sarcasmo.

-Aw no lo sé -dijo con ganas de cabrearla un poco -quizá el hecho de que aún con treinta centímetros de ayuda no consigas si quiera rozar el frasco. ¡AH!

Mamoru tuvo que esquivar el servilletero que le había lanzado su hermana.

-¡No es gracioso! -bufó avergonzada con las mejillas arreboladas por el enojo.

Su hermano rió con ganas.

-Está bien, te ayudaré -y al siguiente instante tomó el tarro y lo depositó en las manos de ella.

Hikari y Mamoru se sonrieron el uno al otro. Sin importar el mundo de distancia que estaba entre los dos, ambos se sentían mucho más cercanos que cualquier otra pareja de hermanos. Justo como sus padres lo habían estado alguna vez.

Y sabían que por siempre lo estarían.

* * *

A/N: Ahora sí es el final (hopefully!). Si hay algún error descomunal, apreciaría el gesto de que me lo señalaran. Con cariño por favor, que soy algo sensible. Y para los fans de Rebirth, la próxima semana espero por fin terminar la historia, tres capítulos seguidos. A ver si lo logro... Si no, ps ténganme paciencia! xD

xoxo


End file.
